


The Bet

by pikajo14



Series: When in Vegas [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: When Yamcha invites Tarble to live with him after he discovers that Tarble is a playboy, he's shocked to find out that Tarble is only interested in men. Soon afterward, Yamcha starts to question his sexuality, leading to Tarble making a bet with him. Will Tarble be able to seduce Yamcha in a month's time or will Yamcha be able to keep his distance from the saiyan?





	1. Chapter 1

Yamcha sighed as he looked at the wall of his apartment. This was the fifth girl this week, and he was already tiring of her. They had just finished up, and she couldn’t stop talking. He knew that it would be rude to make her leave now, but he just wanted some peace and quiet.

“Are you listening to me?” She asked impatiently.

He groaned as he threw the pillow over his face and turned on his side. She wasn’t even that good of a lay to begin with. He didn’t even know why he brought her home. He wasn’t lonely. He just had the problem of keeping his junk to himself.

He could hear her getting out of bed and getting dressed. She made a couple of huffing sounds. He sighed in relief when he heard the door close. He didn’t have to deal with her anymore and could get some sleep.

He turned back onto his back and stared at the ceiling for a second. What was he doing with his life? He wanted to find himself, not bury himself. Every woman that he brought home was starting to grow more and more disappointing. Maybe it was time for him to settle down.

He chuckled at that. There was no way he was going to settle down. He still had plenty of time to do what he wanted. Besides, why settle down when he could get all of the sex that he needed. It wasn’t like love was a real thing. Relationships were all fake. People just attached themselves to a body that they happened to like. That was all.

He sighed. He wasn’t going to let something like this get in the way. He was going be a horn dog until he was the same age as Master Roshi. He almost laughed as he thought about it. He probably would still have women coming to him when he was that age. There was nothing that was going to stand in his way. He could almost taste it.

* * *

 

Tarble sighed as he looked over the small room his was in at Capsule Corp. He had received some funny looks when he had come here with the news of his divorce. Vegeta thought that he had to be crazy for leaving his wife, but he had his reasons. He couldn’t give her what she wanted. She wanted a loving husband and children: two things that he wanted nothing to do with. Hell, he couldn’t even stand looking at her naked, let alone sleeping with her. It was impossible anyway. Their races weren’t compatible, nor was he interested. She didn’t have the right equipment for him anyway.

If anyone knew the truth, it would come as a shock to them. Who would have thought that the youngest prince of Planet Vegeta would be prone to such desires? Gure knew what he was doing. She knew about all of the men that he had brought home. She had listened to him as he gave and released his own brand of pleasure over and over again. She had heard every moan, groan, pant, and grunt of his over the last 10 or so years. None of which were with her.

She said that she never had a problem with it. He was the one helping her out anyway. She originally said that she didn’t want those things. She wanted a life without children and marrying him was the only way to get that on Planet Tech-Tech.

But as the years went by, she started to change. He hated that. Her eyes would always look at him as if they expected something. She knew that he couldn’t and wouldn’t give her what she wanted. It wasn’t like he loved her or anything. That would be impossible. She had only been a tool for him, just as he was a tool for her.

Being gay wasn’t easy in the galaxy, especially on a planet as conservative as Tech-Tech. He had heard every name in the book since he was in his early teens. He was surprised that he had lived this long. If it hadn’t been for Gure asking him to marry her, he probably wouldn’t have.

He sighed again. Before he had left the planet, she had told him that she had met someone. He could tell that she was trying to make him jealous. He had only rolled his eyes at her. They both knew that it wouldn’t work out, so why even try?

He rolled over onto his side as he heard some noises from down the hall. He was going to have to find his own place soon. He didn’t know how long he could live with Vegeta and Bulma. They had been nice enough to let him stay here, but they had no idea when it came to his orientation.

He had been living here for a month or two and it came as a shock when Vegeta and Bulma had discovered that he was a man whore. They just had no idea that he wanted men over women.

Bulma had warned him about diseases, while his brother warned him about pregnancy; two things that he was already knowledgeable about. He always wore protection. He wasn’t stupid. There were plenty of races out in space where the males could get pregnant, and he wasn’t about to go through with that.

He tossed back onto his other side and covered his ears. Maybe tomorrow he could start looking for a place of his own. At least then, he could have some privacy.

* * *

 

Yamcha got up and got dressed. Bulma wanted him to come over to Capsule Corp for some reason. He didn’t like the sound of it, but he would do it. She had to be setting him up again. He didn’t understand why she even tried anymore. He was fine with his lifestyle. He didn’t need a full time girlfriend. He had already said never again to that.

He grabbed a coffee and was out the door. He lived a distance from Capsule Corp. Because he was a baseball player, he had a really good income and had himself a penthouse apartment; though he really didn’t need all of the extra room.

He decided to fly over. He didn’t feel like getting his car out of the garage. It wasn’t like he was going over there go get laid or anything.

He didn’t really think as he flew. He just didn’t want to think about the kind of woman that Bulma had in mind. He had told her to stop trying to set him so many times, that at this point, he had lost count.

He landed on the lawn of Capsule Corp to find a familiar face. He hadn’t seen Vegeta’s brother in a while. Tarble was just sitting in a patio chair looking very bored.

Tarble gave him a funny look. “I didn’t know that we were having company.”

“Bulma invited me over. She wanted to talk to me about something.” He stated. He really didn’t know what to think of Vegeta’s younger brother. Tarble was a mystery.

Tarble continued to stare at him. “That’s odd, she wanted to talk to me as well.”

He felt his eyebrow rise. Why would Bulma want to talk to the two of them? “I thought that this was going to be another of her blind date scenarios.”

He didn’t know why, but Tarble looked at him in a different way that made a chill go down his spine, but he didn’t say anything. “She sets me up on those things as well.”

“I think she’s tired of me being a man whore.” He stated.

Tarble chuckled. “So that’s why?”

“What are you talking about?” He asked.

Tarble smirked. “You and I are in the same boat. I, too, have that problem.”

He smirked back. “So you have a lot of notches on your belt then?”

Tarble nodded. “More than a lot. Let’s just say that Vegeta almost had a heart attack when he found out.”

He started to laugh. Maybe Tarble wasn’t so bad after all. The two of them launched into a discussion about different positions, and he had to say that the guy really knew his stuff. “So have you ever had someone do a cowgirl on you?” He couldn’t help but ask, the man was a lot shorter than he was.

Tarble shook his head. “I haven’t, but I’ve come up with my own positions for the most part.” Yamcha laughed at that. “What? I had to. I’ve got to make up for how short I am.”

“What are you two going on about?” Bulma came out and sighed. She must have noticed that they were getting along.

“Yamcha and I were just going over a couple of positions…”

“I didn’t call you here to exchange tips on how to whore yourselves out.”

“Then why did you call me over here?” He asked, knowing what she had in mind.

“I have a proposition for the two of you.” Bulma said crossing her arms and glaring at the two of them.

“And what would that be?” Tarble said, glaring back at her.

“I have two girls that work for me. I would like the two of you to take them out to dinner. It will be all on me.” She stated with a smile.

He sighed. “So you want us to go on a double date then?”

“A blind double date.” Tarble growled.

“It’s for your own good.” She barked at them. “You can’t just whore yourselves out forever.”

“But I can try.” Yamcha said, making Tarble laugh.

She glared at him. “The two of you will show up and you will show the two of them a good time, understand?!”

He sighed. “Fine, at least I’ll get a free meal out of it.”

Tarble sighed. “When is this date supposed to be anyway?”

Bulma giggled. “It’s in a couple of weeks. I hope that’s okay.”

“Oh great, just let me move around my schedule for you. It wasn’t like I had any plans already.” He snapped.

Tarble sat there and laughed. The small saiyan looked very amused by all of this. “So we have a full two weeks to have as much fun as possible then?”

Bulma gave Tarble a glare. “I already told you that you’re not bringing one of your floozies home.”

Tarble growled. “I haven’t been able to get some action since I came here. I think I should be able to go out and have some fun!”

An idea hit Yamcha and he made to laugh. “You could always come by my apartment afterward. I have plenty of room.”

Tarble gave him a look, but then smirked. “If you think you can handle me, then why not?”

Bulma looked between the two of them. “If the two of you are planning on living together, be my guest. But don’t come crawling back to me when you have five baby mommas and a sexually transmitted disease.”

With that Bulma stormed off, leaving him with Tarble. The small saiyan smirked at him. “I didn’t think that you were offering for me to live with you, but that’s the way she took it.”

Yamcha sighed. “I don’t think that that’s a bad thing. I could use a roommate. I have way too much room as it is.”

Tarble’s expression brightened. “So you don’t care if I bring anyone over?”

He shook his head. “No, I’ll be bringing home a lot of women, so why shouldn’t you. You have to have some fun, am I right?”

Tarble seemed happy with that. “So how soon do you want me?”

“I have an idea; why don’t we go out on the town tonight? We can always pick up a couple of ladies. I know a really good place for it.” Tarble looked a little unsure of that idea, but he pressed forward. “You can bring whoever you want back to the apartment.”

Tarble smirked. “You have a deal.”

“So what time should I be back to pick you up?” He asked, he figured that he could go and get Tarble with the car.

“How about 6 or 7, right before everything should be opening up.” Tarble stated.

“7 sounds good for the place I have in mind.” He almost laughed at the idea. Tarble would probably think that he was crazy for going into one of those places, but it was the best place for picking up people.

“See you then.” Tarble said, looking him over again.

He nodded then flew off. He kind of felt excited. None of his friends liked to go out and do anything like this. Granted, almost all of his friends had settled down and gotten married, but that was still a little annoying. It would be nice to have friend that enjoyed the same things that he did.

* * *

 

Tarble couldn’t believe his luck. Soon he would free and able to do what he wanted. Yamcha didn’t seem like the type that would care if he started bringing home men. He didn’t think that he would ever run into someone that liked to fornicate as much as he did.

As he changed his clothes, he began to wonder who he would be running into later that night. It would be hard to find a man willing to do such things at a straight bar. But he would have to make do. He needed to get laid, and he wasn’t going to let something small like that stop him.

He heard a knock on the door as he finished changing and turned to find Vegeta standing there. “Are you sure about this?”

He rolled his eyes. “I think I will be fine. Besides, I’ll be staying with Yamcha tonight anyway.”

“Good, I didn’t want to hear any funny business tonight.” Vegeta said turning around. “Just don’t get into any trouble.”

He sighed. “Again, I’ll be fine. You’re freaking out over nothing.” He stated as he made his way out of his room. If he played his cards right, he wouldn’t be living here much longer. He wouldn’t have to hide his lovers from anyone and he didn’t have to come back super late. Yamcha was really offering him a blessing.

As he got down stairs, he found that Yamcha was already there and Bulma was trying to talk him out of this. “The two of you need to stop this foolishness.”

Yamcha just gave her a sheepish look. “I know that you don’t like it, but this is just how it is.” The taller man caught his eye. “You ready to blow this popsicle stand?”

He nodded. “I’ll be back some time tomorrow.” He told Bulma before walking out of the house with Yamcha. He stared at the fancy car in front of them. “What is that?”

“Oh, you like it? It’s top of the line. Bulma didn’t give me any discounts on it either.” Yamcha bragged.

He smirked. “It looks like it’s too small to have any kind of fun in.”

Yamcha got what he was saying and smirked back. “You would be surprised how easy it really is.”

At that he jumped into his seat and waited. He didn’t know what to expect as Yamcha drove off.

The lights of the city grew around them and Tarble felt his eyes grow as they passed club after club. He wondered where Yamcha had in mind. Each of those places looked like prime targets for someone like Yamcha.

But to his surprise, they pulled into a parking garage under an apartment building. “We can walk from here.” Yamcha said.

“What is here?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“Oh, this is where my apartment is. It’s just up the elevator. The place we are walking to is just down the street.” Yamcha seemed to be a little jittery about it, but he didn’t think to question it.

They got out of the car and started down the street. From here, he could see two bars. One that looked like a strip joint, which he was happy to discover wasn’t the place and the other… He froze. How did Yamcha know?

As he looked around, he had to keep himself from salivating. A rather large gay bar was in front of him. Tarble looked up at Yamcha questioningly. He thought that he had hid his secret well. Yamcha had to have seen through him.

He smirked, this was something he wasn’t expecting, but he would gladly take it. “I didn’t know that you spun that way.”

Yamcha gave him a funny look. “I don’t. There are always a couple of hot, straight girls that come here. They usually come here because they want to be left alone, but sometimes I can get them to come home with me.”

He shook his head for a second. “That just sounds odd.”

Yamcha then had a look of realization on his face. “You’re gay, aren’t you?”

He jumped as he waited for the insults that usually came with this. It was sad really. He thought that he had just made a friend. “What about it?”

Yamcha just shrugged though. “Hey, I’m not here to judge. I just didn’t expect it.” Yamcha pointed at the bar. “I know more of the people that go there. There is nothing wrong with you.”

Tarble’s heart skipped a beat. “Really? You’re not mad.”

“Why would I be mad?” Yamcha said. “Besides, us man whores have to stick together. Otherwise, Bulma would have us two chained to some chick.”

Tarble laughed. “So what are we waiting for?” His blood was on fire as he thought about the bounty that was in front of him.

They walked over to the front of the bar and the bouncer looked him over. He knew that his size was going to be a problem. He was about to grab the ID that Bulma had made for him, but Yamcha pushed by. “He’s with me, Anthony.” The man gave him a nod and let them through.

He couldn’t help but feel grateful to Yamcha at this moment. Finally, he was going to get laid.

The bar was cleaner than most he had been in. It didn’t have anything fancy, only a pool table in the middle and a stage off to the side. He didn’t have to ask what it was for. He had seen plenty of drag shows in his life to know what was going on.

“Hey, Marv, can you get me a drink?” Yamcha asked the bartender. Tarble could definitely tell that he was an older man.

The man only gave Yamcha a smile. “So when are you going to admit defeat and come over to the gay side?” The man joked.

Yamcha only laughed. “Not today, Marv, not today.” Yamcha took his drink from the bar and Tarble made to sit next to him. Tarble was still getting a feel for his surroundings.

“Who’s your boyfriend?” Marv asked.

Yamcha only laughed as he turned red. “Marv, this is Tarble, and he’s not my boyfriend.”

“Oh, so you’ve started to bring more of your straight friends over then?” Marv said.

Tarble gave the man a glare. “Like I would ever touch a woman.”

Marv smiled. “So you like men then, do you?” He nodded as the man put a drink in front of him. “Good, it’s been a while since we’ve had some fresh meat in here. I’m just wondering where a straight guy like Yamcha here, picked up a cutie like you.”

He downed the drink in one go and grabbed the man’s arm before flinging him across the bar. He smirked. “I’m sorry, but I’m no bottom. Better luck next time.”

The bar burst into laughter and a large man came forward to talk with him. He could tell that this one was more his type. He was tall, with longer hair. He could see that look in the man’s eye. He was curious. He smirked. He could work with this.

He looked across the bar to find Yamcha flirting with some random woman. From the look of things, they both were going to get what they wanted. He smirked and turned back to his conquest. This was going to be fun.

* * *

 

Yamcha got out bed and smirked. The girl he had brought home had just left. She wasn’t the best he could have, but it worked. Now he just wanted a glass of water before turning in.

As he walked down the hall, he began to hear whimpering from one of the spare bedrooms. It took him a couple of seconds to remember that Tarble was in there.

He had to walk past it to the kitchen, but froze as he got in front of the door.

The moaning was intense as he heard the bed jerk around. Tarble was talking dirty to the guy that he was fucking. The man’s moans got louder and he couldn’t help it. He was transfixed.

Over a thousand questions were starting to come to him. How did it feel to do those things? Did it really feel that good? Was Tarble a good lay? What did it feel like to be the one getting fucked? What did dick taste like? What was gay sex even like? Was having a dick up your ass that good?

An extra loud moan came from the room, signaling that it was over. He sighed. Now he could move on.

He heard some movement in the room and expected the guy to come out and leave, but he didn’t. Instead they started up again.

He was in shock. How did Tarble have that much stamina? He had to shake his head. He had to remind himself that Tarble wasn’t human. ‘So having sex with him must feel really good.’ He thought.

He shook his head again. He shouldn’t be thinking those things. He was straight.

He walked into the kitchen, but instead of water, he grabbed a bottle of sake from the cabinet. He took a couple swigs. Hopefully that would get those thoughts out of his head.

He didn’t leave the kitchen though. He just kept drinking. He stayed out there pretty late, and didn’t hear as the strange man left and Tarble came into the kitchen.

He couldn’t help but stare. The smaller saiyan didn’t have a shirt on and there was a clear layer of sweat on him. He thought that Tarble wouldn’t be ripped, but it must have been a saiyan thing.

Tarble caught his stare. “Yamcha? Are you okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah, just tired.” He put the bottle down, but found that he couldn’t really walk. He only ran into the counter. “I…I think I drank too much.”

Tarble chuckled. “Okay, let me help you back to your bed then.”

Hundreds of dirty thoughts entered Yamcha’s mind as Tarble took a hold of him and dragged Yamcha back to the master bedroom.

His eyes drooped as he was thrown in bed. “Why did you start drinking?” Tarble asked.

“I was bored. My girl left after we were done.” He stated.

Tarble gave him an odd look, but then he realized that Tarble wasn’t staring at his face. Tarble was looking at his underwear.

Yamcha blushed. He knew that his dirty thoughts were catching up with him.

Tarble chuckled. “Why don’t you sleep that off. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He nodded. Doing anything with Tarble would be a bad idea anyway. Besides, he was straight. He didn’t want Tarble that way, even if his dick was trying to say otherwise.

He leaned down into his bed after Tarble left and wondered again what it was like. He shook his head for a final time. This was ridiculous. He was just drunk. That was it, nothing more and nothing less. He was betting that he and Tarble would have a good laugh about this in the morning.

He smiled to himself as he passed out, thinking about how stupid he was being.


	2. Chapter 2

Yamcha groaned as he woke up. He had a horrible headache. He shouldn’t have drunk that much alcohol. He knew better than that. He groaned again. Most of last night was a blank. He remembered going out with Tarble. He remembered bringing a girl home. He remembered the girl leaving. And then it hit him: the memory of Tarble sleeping with that man. He couldn’t help himself as all of those questions from before entered his mind.

He looked around his room. How did he get back to his room? He was in the kitchen earlier. That’s where he got drunk. He usually woke up on the kitchen floor when that happened.

He pulled himself out of bed. He had to figure this out. That girl had left, so it couldn’t have been her.

As he left the room, he headed towards the kitchen. He needed some coffee to clear his head. But as he got closer to the kitchen, he could smell coffee brewing. Not only that, someone was cooking food.

He began to start sweating. What if he was wrong and that girl was still here? It had been a long time since he had brought home a crazy girl. He hoped that he used protection. He really didn’t want to deal with this right now.

He took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen, expecting the worst. Instead, what he saw shocked him. Tarble was up on a stool and was making breakfast. He stared at the eggs that were cooling on the stove and drooled. When was the last time he had something fresh like this?

“Oh, you’re up. I thought you were going to be out of it for a while.” Tarble smirked at him.

He groaned. “How much did I drink last night?”

Tarble chuckled. “I found the entire bottle of sake empty, if that’s any clue.”

He sighed. “I just bought that too. Damn.”

Tarble just smiled. “If you need any coffee, I made plenty.”

“That’s what I was thinking.” Yamcha said walking over to the cabinet and taking out a mug. He filled it then walked over to the table as Tarble walked over with his food.

“If you want any, there is extra on the stove.” Tarble said.

Yamcha nodded. “I’ll get some. I just want to get this coffee in my system.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think you would get that drunk last night.” Tarble said, picking at his eggs. It looked like the saiyan had something on his mind.

“I wasn’t planning on it. I can’t even remember why I started drinking.” He said, drinking down the coffee. He had to put the cup down. How did Tarble know how strong he liked his coffee?

Tarble just chuckled. “It seemed to me that your girl had left. Maybe you wanted another round.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Yamcha asked. He already knew he was good in bed and he knew that he was satisfied. At least, he thought he was.

“She left before you were satisfied.” Tarble said, chomping on his eggs.

“How do you know that?” Yamcha asked.

Tarble smirked. “Because you when I put you back to bed, you had a hard on.”

Yamcha froze before turning red. He knew where that erection had come from, but he didn’t want to even think about it. That was just a moment of curiosity. That was it. He really didn’t want to sleep with Tarble.

“What’s wrong? Did I embarrass you or something?” Tarble teased.

Yamcha turned even redder as he thought how he would question Tarble about it. Yamcha didn’t want to sound eager. The last thing he needed was to send Tarble the wrong message. “I…”

“What?” Tarble asked.

“I…Umm…” How was he supposed to bring something like this up? Yamcha really didn’t want to offend Tarble.

“Just spit it out already!” Tarble snapped.

“What does sex with a guy feel like?” The words all stumbled out of his mouth in a rush and Yamcha could only stare at Tarble in embarrassment.

Tarble smirked. “It can’t feel that much different from being with a woman.”

Yamcha just nodded. He wasn’t sure if he could say anything else. He didn’t want to make Tarble mad.

Tarble only grinned. “Anything else?”

“No.” He said quickly.

Tarble grabbed Yamcha’s arm and looked him right in the eye. “Go ahead, it won’t hurt my feelings.”

Yamcha didn’t know why, but he felt really hot at the moment. “I…”

“You have questions, and I have answers, so go ahead and ask them.” Tarble stated.

He took a deep breath. “Do all of the guys that you sleep with moan like that?”

Tarble smirked as he leaned across the table. “Moan like what?”

“Loud and whiny. I didn’t think a big guy like that could make a sound like that.” Yamcha had no idea why his was whispering.

Tarble only grinned back at him. “That’s normal, at least it is for me. You just have to know what places to hit.” Yamcha gave Tarble a puzzled look. “You have to find the prostate. It’s like the G-spot in women.”

It was like a light bulb went off in his head. “So that’s what that was.” Tarble nodded as Yamcha continued. “I still don’t understand how it could be the same as being with a woman though. Women are soft, for the most part. I just don’t see men being like that.”

Tarble smirked. “You know, you could always test it out and see.”

“But I’m not gay.” Yamcha stated.

“Are you sure about that?” Tarble asked.

Yamcha made to nod again. “I’m sure that I’m straight.”

“How much would you wager that you’re not as straight as you think you are?” Tarble asked with cocky grin on his face.

“What do you mean?” Yamcha could tell that Tarble had something up his sleeve, but he wasn’t sure what it was.

“I have one month to not only seduce you, but also fuck you.” Tarble grinned.

“And what would I get if I win then?” Yamcha inquired.

Tarble gave him a cocky look. “I’ll just make sure to keep you fed.”

Yamcha laughed. “You really think that’s a good enough incentive for me to do this?”

Tarble chuckled. “What? Are you scared that I’m right?”

“I’m not scared of anything.” He said glaring at Tarble.

Tarble smirked. “So do we have a deal?”

“Fine, do what you want. But I’m telling you that you’re going to lose.” Yamcha said with a cocky grin of his own.

“We’ll see about that.” Tarble said.

Yamcha made to stand up to get some food, but felt something against his leg. He was about to wonder if he was just imagining it, when it slid across his thigh slowly, almost sensually.

Yamcha looked over at Tarble to find the young saiyan staring at him in such a way that it sent chills down his spine.

Yamcha shook his head then finally stood up. He grabbed a plate and scarfed down what was in front of him before running off to the living room. There was supposed to be a game on today and he didn’t want to miss it.

As Yamcha sat down on the couch, Tarble followed. “What is this?” The saiyan asked.

“Oh, this is baseball.” Yamcha said with a grin. “You mean to tell me that you don’t know what baseball is?”

Tarble still looked confused. “I’ve lived in space all of my life and you want me to know an Earth sport?”

Yamcha turned up the TV. “Come here and watch it with me then. I can explain it.”

Tarble looked like he was going to decline, but then quickly changed his mind. Yamcha didn’t even think about it as he turned back to watch the game. “So what does this game involve?”

“Well, you see those bases?” Yamcha pointed to the screen.

“Yeah, what about them?” Tarble said, walking over and sitting next to him.

“When the batter hits the ball, he’s going to run around those bases. If he’s on one of them, he’s safe. If he doesn’t get there before the ball does, he’s out.” Yamcha explained.

Tarble stared at the television for second then back up at Yamcha. “Why is it dark out? It’s nine in the morning.”

“Oh, it’s being broadcast from another part of Earth.” Yamcha said as a man walked up to bat. “My team is on break at the moment. I’ll be retiring next year, so that’s a plus.”

Tarble gave him a look. “You play?”

Yamcha laughed. “How did you think I got all of this money?”

* * *

 

The two of them settled into watching the game and Tarble couldn’t believe how much he was getting into it. Yamcha was already pumped as the bases were loaded and the last person was up to bat. If this guy struck out, then his team would lose the game.

Both of them were on the edge of their seats as they waited patiently for the man to succeed or fail.

The pitch was thrown and the man hit it right out of the park. Yamcha stood up and started to cheer and Tarble couldn’t help it as he did the same. Both of the turned to look at each other, and Tarble gave Yamcha a high five.

“Did you see that?!” Yamcha said.

“Yeah! It was right out of the park!” Tarble said excitedly.

Yamcha looked over at the clock. “We need something to celebrate.” Yamcha made to go to the kitchen, but Tarble had other ideas.

Using his tail, Tarble grabbed onto Yamcha’s wrist and pushed him back down onto the couch. Yamcha gave him a puzzled look for a second, then realization hit him as Tarble climbed onto his lap. The saiyan moved his tail over Yamcha’s leg, leaving a trail of heat where it once was.

Yamcha found himself looking down at Tarble. The saiyan leaned up and purred into the side of his neck, sending shivers down Yamcha’s spine. Tarble’s tail was still moving across his leg.

“So you said you wanted to celebrate.” Tarble whispered into his ear before nipping at it.

Yamcha couldn’t help it at he let out a soft moan. His body was starting to heat up, but there were chills going down his spine. Part of him felt excited, but another part felt nervous and afraid. Yamcha could feel something start to build, but he didn’t know what it was.

Yamcha didn’t have time to think about it though as Tarble pulled him down into a kiss. The moment his lips touched Tarble’s he couldn’t control himself. Heat was already in his veins and he was already getting hard.

As Tarble’s lips moved against his own, Yamcha moved his arms so that he could pull Tarble in closer. Yamcha kissed Tarble back aggressively. Lips moved against each other frantically, almost as if they couldn’t get enough. Tarble pulled back for a second, but only so that he could lick Yamcha’s lips and breathe.

They looked into each other’s eyes for a second as Yamcha felt something hard against his leg. Yamcha didn’t even think about it. He was distracted by Tarble’s eyes. Those eyes were staring at him in lust and all they did was send all of his blood south.

Tarble leaned in again and Yamcha followed suit. Their months met again, only this time their tongues snuck out and greeted each other. Yamcha had to remind himself to breath as Tarble’s tongue slipped into his mouth. This was nothing like the kisses Yamcha had had with women in the past. This was rougher and fiercer. The actions that Tarble made were bolder than any woman that he had ever known. Yamcha moaned as Tarble sucked on Yamcha’s tongue. Pleasure jolted up and down his spine as Tarble’s hands moved down Yamcha’s chest and towards his growing erection.

Yamcha’s mind was foggy. The only think he could think about were the things that Tarble was doing to him. Yamcha felt Tarble’s hand on his zipper and was about to pull his legs apart when the phone rang.

Both of them jumped as it continued to ring. Tarble looked back at him. “Where were we?” The saiyan smirked and Yamcha felt himself being pulled back into those eyes.

That was until the answering machine began to play. “ _If you don’t put my brother on the phone, I will come over there myself and get it out of you.”_ Vegeta’s voice rang through the apartment, making threat after threat.

Tarble growled and jumped down from Yamcha’s lap. Yamcha suddenly felt cold as his mind cleared. What had he been doing for the last 5 or 10 minutes? Tarble had been on his lap and now that he was looking at himself, Yamcha knew that he was hard. Yamcha shook his head as he thought about the kiss. He had almost let Tarble do everything he wanted. Yamcha felt very confused. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. He was supposed to be rejecting Tarble’s advances. If Vegeta hadn’t called, would he have let Tarble go all of the way? He wasn’t sure.

“What do you want?” Tarble snapped into the phone. Vegeta stopped his ranting.

 _“Why didn’t you come this morning?”_ Vegeta asked him.

Tarble rolled his eyes. “I’ve been busy.”

It sounded like Vegeta let out a sighed. _“Don’t tell me that you were going at it when I called.”_

Tarble growled. “What if I was?”

 _“You need to stop this foolishness. Sooner or later you’re going to knock some chick up and then you’ll be stuck with her and a brat.”_ Vegeta continued.

Tarble wanted to roll his eyes, but he was too angry. When he had turned with the phone, Yamcha had fled. He wanted to curse. He had been so close to winning the bet. Yamcha had been like putty in his hands, and, thanks to his brother, he would have to work even harder to get into Yamcha pants. “I already told you. That’s not going to happen. Unlike you, I know what protection is.” Tarble almost laughed to himself. The chances of getting a man pregnant were very, very low. Only some races in space could and he already knew that humans couldn’t end up that way, neither could saiyans.

Vegeta huffed on the other end. _“Just come home. We need to have a talk anyway.”_

Tarble sighed. “I think I’m moving in with Yamcha.”

Vegeta sounded annoyed on the other side of line. _“When did you decide that?”_

Tarble laughed. “I decided it yesterday.” It would also keep him close to his prey. If he was around Yamcha all of the time, he could get close to that ass. Yamcha was practically begging for him a couple of minutes ago. He knew that he could get there in a month.

 _“Look, you’re still coming home.”_ Vegeta argued.

“Vegeta, I’ll be back later for my things. Now if you don’t mind, I have better things to be doing, if you get my drift.” Tarble chuckled.

Vegeta made an annoyed sound. _“I didn’t need to know that. Just get back here when you’re done.”_ With that Vegeta hung up, and Tarble let out the breath he was holding.

“He doesn’t know, does he?” Yamcha had come back into the room. Tarble thought that he had decided to run and hide.

Tarble just stared at him. “He wouldn’t understand.”

“He seems to care. I know it’s Vegeta, but…” Yamcha was cut off by Tarble’s stare.

“Vegeta has expectations. I will never meet those expectations. It’s best if I just keep him in the dark.” Tarble said.

“You know that he’s going to be mad when he finds out the truth.” Yamcha pointed out.

“He’s never going to find out. I’ll keep it a secret from him until I die.” Tarble stated.

Yamcha gave him a sad look. “But he’s your brother. He deserves to know the truth. He’s not going to let up on you until he knows what you’re really doing.”

Tarble sighed. “If he finds out, he will blast me. It doesn’t matter if we are family or not. I am a prince of Planet Vegeta. I have dirtied my title by being weak, this is just another strike he can hold against me.”

“At least tell Bulma, then she’ll stop setting you up on those blind dates.” Yamcha said, sitting back on the couch.

Tarble smirked. “What? So you can be all alone with two women for the night.”

Yamcha smirked back. “Well, that could be interesting.”

“I don’t think that Bulma would approve of that.” Tarble smirked, walking back to the couch.

“She doesn’t approve of anything I do anyway.” Yamcha said.

“Why does she push herself into everything that you do?” Tarble wondered curiously.

Yamcha looked up at the ceiling. “Because we used to be together a long time ago.” That seemed to shake Tarble. “Before I was a playboy, Bulma and I dated for years. We never settled down because there never really was time, and by the time that I was ready, she had already moved on. It was my own fault, really; I cheated on her more times than I can count.”

“So you’ve slept with Bulma?” Tarble asked.

“Well, yeah, but again that was a long time ago. I think the last time was about a month before Vegeta and Bulma hooked up.” Yamcha explained, not wanting to upset Tarble.

Tarble cocked his head to the side. “Does that mean that you’ve never gotten over her? Is that why you sleep around?”

Yamcha shook his head. “I really don’t see her that way anymore. She’s just a friend, nothing more. Besides, I could never handle her temper. That’s Vegeta’s problem now.”

Tarble laughed. “Now there’s a match made in heaven. I swear if I hear them going at it one more time, I’m going to go crazy.”

“I already told you that you could move in.” Yamcha said, playing right into Tarble’s trap.

“I wasn’t sure that I was still welcome after we made that little bet.” Tarble chuckled, running his tail across Yamcha’s leg.

Yamcha’s breath hitched. “It’s not a problem. I can handle you trying to get in my pants for a month.”

Tarble smirked as he removed his tail and reached over with his hand. “Are you sure about that? I was almost there earlier.”

Yamcha smirked back and removed his hand. “Yeah, but now I know what to look for.”

With that Yamcha stood up and headed out of the room.

Tarble couldn’t help but laugh. “So the chase is on.”

* * *

 

Yamcha took a second to breathe the moment Tarble had left. He was flying back to Capsule Corp to get his things.

What was he going to do? It wasn’t like he was trying to stop Tarble earlier. He still didn’t know how that would have turned out. It was as if some kind of alien was controlling his body, no pun intended. Every movement that Tarble had made had sent chills and shivers down his spine, but it didn’t feel bad at all. Did that mean that he was gay? That couldn’t be right. He knew that he still found women to be attractive. But the feel of having another man kiss and touch him so fiercely had turned him on. He wasn’t going to lie about that. Did that mean that he wasn’t going to be able to stop Tarble? Did he really want to stop Tarble?

He shook his head. He didn’t like the idea of being fucked from behind…did he? He knew that Tarble would never bottom. He had seen what the saiyan had done to that man at the bar. Tarble’s actions when they were kissing also made it clear. From the moment Yamcha had agreed to Tarble’s bet, Tarble was looking at Yamcha like another notch in his belt, and it was a notch that he really wanted to make.

He imagined it in the back of his mind, but all he could get to was the part where Tarble was about to put it in. Then he couldn’t register the rest. He had no idea what to expect. He also was having a hard time imagining himself as the bottom.

He smirked to himself as he walked over and grabbed a little black book out of a desk drawer. As long as he had this, Tarble had his work cut out for him.

* * *

 

Tarble sighed as he landed. Vegeta was already waiting for him. His brother must have sensed him coming.

Bulma came out a couple of seconds later and was also glaring at him.

“You know, you could have called and said you were staying with Yamcha for the night.” Bulma said, clearly annoyed.

Tarble crossed his arms. “I’m not a child. You don’t need to treat me like one.”

“You have little to no power level and anything can happen.” Vegeta snapped.

“I wasn’t alone. Yamcha was with me.” He snapped back.

“Oh? And what is the beta male going to do if something happens?” Vegeta growled.

“Not everyone is out to kill me. I’m just going to have a good time.” Tarble stated.

“Yeah, and what if something happens?” Bulma said. “You could easily get a disease.”

He groaned. “And for the millionth time, I use protection. I’m not stupid. I know that stuff is out there. I’ve been dealing with it for longer than I have known either of you.”

Vegeta have him a funny look. “I thought that you were married…do you mean to tell me that you cheated on your wife?”

“Oh come on, Vegeta, do you really think I could have sex with Gure? Our races weren’t compatible.” Tarble scoffed.

Vegeta and Bulma looked as if someone had pulled a rug out from under them. “But why would you even marry her then?” Bulma asked.

Tarble cursed internally. “I had my reasons, besides Gure didn’t want a family. Her family would have forced her to marry and have children if I hadn’t come around.”

“Then what changed?” Vegeta asked curiously.

“She just changed her mind. That is all. I couldn’t give her that so I split. So there you go. That’s everything you need to know about my divorce.” Tarble spat. It wasn’t really everything. They didn’t need to know about his reasons for the marriage in the first place. It would only unsettle them.

Vegeta was staring at him like he was a different person. “So you’ve been sleeping around for how long?”

Tarble smirked then started to do the math. “Umm… I think I was about…13, maybe 14.”

Vegeta looked at him, dumbfounded. “You were being a whore at that age… I was killing for Frieza. I didn’t get to that until I was…” Vegeta turned red and looked at Bulma.

Tarble couldn’t help it. He fell to his knees as he laughed. “So...ha…you’ve... ha…only slept...with… haha… Bulma…”

“You know some people don’t need to sleep around to be happy.” Bulma snapped.

Tarble smiled. “But I do, so if you’ll excuse me, I need to pack.”

“Pack?” Bulma asked.

“Yeah, Yamcha offered for me to move in with him, remember? I liked the place, so I accepted.” He turned his back to them. “Now excuse me, I’m going to go and get my stuff.”

As he walked up to the house, he couldn’t help but laugh. Bulma and Vegeta were now arguing with each other on the lawn. He seriously couldn’t believe that his brother’s first time was with Bulma. That meant that Bulma had only been with Vegeta and Yamcha.

For some reason, thinking about Yamcha being with Bulma angered him, but not for the normal reasons. It had nothing to do with her being Vegeta’s mate. Maybe it was because he already viewed Yamcha as his newest conquest. Yamcha was his friend, so maybe he felt bad about the hand he had been dealt.

His mind wandered as he packed. He was thinking up all kinds of fun things he could introduce to his knew roommate. He figured after the first time, Yamcha was going to want it more often and if neither of them could find someone for the night, they could always fuck each other. It was a win-win for both of them. He could only imagine how tight Yamcha would feel once he was inside. It had been a while since he had had a virgin ass. Of course, he would have to play around with it to get Yamcha nice and comfortable.

He could hardly wait. He knew it would feel good. When they kissed earlier, he got a taste of Yamcha’s skills. The man knew how to kiss. Now he would just have to discover what else the human could do.

To Be Continued…

 


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week, and Yamcha had successfully stayed away from Tarble. He didn’t give the saiyan anytime to get into his pants. He was always off with one of the girls in his black book.

But today, he had no such luck. Almost all of the girls had other engagements, and those that didn’t were going to get a little comfortable if he kept calling them.

So now he was sitting in the living room, expecting for Tarble to start going after him.

But that didn’t happen. Tarble came in and made lunch, but it looked like he wasn’t even trying. The problem was that Yamcha knew that he couldn’t relax around Tarble. His new roommate knew that was when he could pounce.

“Yamcha?” Tarble said his name, making Yamcha jump a little.

“What?” He said, a little on edge. He remembered how it felt to have Tarble’s tongue down his throat and while it had felt good, he wasn’t going to be trying that again any time soon.

Tarble gave him a smile. “Are we going out tonight? It’s been a while and I would like to go pick up some fresh ass.” Tarble then chuckled. “Unless you want to volunteer.”

Yamcha had to shake his head to snap himself out of it. Why did Tarble’s voice have to go that low? And why was it doing things to him? He was straight. He should have nothing to worry about. “We can go. Just let me get a shower in first.”

Tarble nodded with a smirk, and Yamcha made to get up and leave. Just as he was about to get close to the bathroom, Tarble chuckled. “You know, if you want me to take care of your little problem, I would be glad to.”

“What problem?” He asked.

Tarble jumped up from the couch and over to him, before looking down. “Excuse me; I should have said that you have a big problem.”

Yamcha turned red. “I…I can get rid of that myself.”

Tarble looked back up at him. The saiyan’s gaze felt like it pierced Yamcha in all the right ways. “But where’s the fun in that?” Tarble’s tail had moved up and was starting to caress the side of his leg, moving towards Yamcha’s crotch.

He had to stop this. He needed to stop this. But he couldn’t move. It was like he was under some kind of spell as Tarble smirked up at Yamcha as he finally flicked his tail against it. Yamcha moaned low in his throat, and Tarble leaned his hand forward to touch it through the human’s jeans. Tarble was a little surprised. He wasn’t expecting a human to be packing. A hunger that Tarble had never felt before was coming over him, but he shook his head. He wasn’t going to do that. He made a promise. He was going to keep it.

Yamcha looked down at Tarble, noticing that the saiyan looked distracted. Now he could escape from the saiyan’s touch.

He jumped into the bathroom and made his way towards the shower. That was close, too close.

He stripped after making sure that the water was warm, then got in. The warm water felt good and he knew that he really needed to cool himself down, but that was no way to do it.

Under the spray, he began to touch himself. His mind went over more than one woman as he fondled himself.

As he began to get down to it, he realized that he had a problem. He couldn’t cum. For some reason, nothing was working.

He sighed. He was just going to have to find someone to take care of it at the bar. He knew that it wouldn’t be a problem then.

He turned off the shower and got out. Everything had gone down, but he still didn’t feel satisfied.

Tarble was standing outside of the bathroom waiting for him. Of all of the times to not bring himself some fresh clothes, now would be the dumbest.

As soon as he looked at Tarble, he’s body started to react again. Tarble smirked at him. “You are kind of making this too easy for me.”

“This isn’t for you!” Yamcha snapped.

Tarble looked up and down his body. “Maybe not, but it doesn’t mean that I can’t look.”

Yamcha couldn’t really fault him there. “You’ll have plenty of guys to ogle at the bar.”

Tarble smirked. “That is true.” The saiyan prince continued to stare. “Why don’t you get dressed before I forget that.”

Yamcha rushed past Tarble and got to his room. He had been groped enough for one day, well when it came to his roommate. He knew that he would enjoy what he was planning for later.

He dressed quickly and walked out, finding Tarble standing there again. “So are you ready or do you need to do your makeup first?” Tarble joked.

Yamcha glared at him. “I’m not a woman.”

“No, but you’ve been running around here like a woman that’s getting ready for a date.” Tarble laughed.

Yamcha turned red. “Maybe I want to actually look nice. The people I pick up want someone that smells good.”

Tarble rolled his eyes. “I never worry about that. No saiyan ever does.” Tarble said as they made their way towards the elevator.

“Why is that?” Yamcha couldn’t help but ask. It had never made sense to him how Goku had married so young, but had never really had to date anyone, the same went for Vegeta.

Tarble smirked at him. “If you win this bet, I’ll let you in on it.”

Yamcha laughed at that. “Now that’s a prize.”

“To bad that you won’t be winning…” Tarble said as the elevator began going down.

“How do you know that?” Yamcha argued. “I’ve kept you at bay so far.”

Tarble only chuckled. “And both times I was very close. Don’t forget that. I bet if I had kept going, we wouldn’t even be heading out.”

“I guess we will never know that, will we?” Yamcha said, staring at the saiyan.

“It wouldn’t be fun to win just yet.” Tarble said, crossing his arms. “It’s more fun to watch you discover all of this for yourself.”

The elevator stopped and the two of them got off. Yamcha didn’t say anything to Tarble. He wasn’t going to give the saiyan the satisfaction of getting under his skin. He was just going to find himself a girl for the night, and then he could forget about what had happened earlier.

As soon as they got into the bar, he started to work his magic. There was already a girl that had caught his eye, and he proceeded to send her a drink from the bar.

Tarble on the other hand, had run into a group of muscular bikers. Yamcha had looked away from his own conquest and watched as Tarble got more than one man vying for his attention. In the past, he used to be able to do that with women, but Tarble had it down to an art.

“You see something that you like?” Marv asked from behind the bar.

He shook his head. “I just wonder how he does it.”

Marv laughed. “That’s not what I’m seeing. Are you sure that you don’t want to try it out with him?”

Yamcha rolled his eyes. “Tarble is my friend, and I am straight. It’s not going to happen.”

“Says the man that has been staring at him for a good 20 minutes.” Marv joked.

“It’s just a reminder that I’m getting old.” He said, confusing the bartender.

“You’re not old, I’m the old one.” Marv said. “You’re still young. There is still plenty of time to experiment.”

“But I don’t want to experiment.” Yamcha said, arguing with the bartender.

“Are we talking about experimenting?” Yamcha jumped when Tarble came up behind him and sat next to him at the bar.

“I thought you were busy getting your next lay?” Yamcha said.

Tarble chuckled. “They were kind of boring. I bet there will be a better option later.”

“They thought you were a bottom, didn’t they?” Yamcha teased.

Tarble snorted. “Everyone always gets that wrong.”

“It’s not like you can’t convince them to do it. I’ve heard you do it more than once.” Yamcha downed a shot.

Tarble grabbed one of his own. “What about the girl that you were trying to bag?”

Yamcha looked over at her stool and found that she was gone. She must have figured that he had other things on his mind, which was true. “Not my type.” He answered, which really wasn’t a lie. He really wasn’t into girls with purple hair.

Tarble leaned back against the bar. “You know if I had won that bet, we wouldn’t even be here.”

“You’re not winning the bet, Tarble.” Yamcha said downing another shot.

Marv looked between the two of them and he wasn’t the only one. A couple of the regulars that knew Yamcha were staring. “What kind of bet did you make?” Marv asked.

Tarble laughed. “I bet that I could get him to sleep with me by the end of one month.”

Yamcha rolled his eyes. “Which is not going to happen.”

There was some whispering going on. “I didn’t know that Yamcha would agree to something like that.” “I should have tried that.” “Do you think that Yamcha would be a top or a bottom?” “I don’t know.”

The longer they talked the more annoyed Yamcha was getting. “I already said that it wasn’t going to happen.”

Tarble looked amused as he ran his tail over Yamcha’s leg in front of everyone. “But I’ve gotten so close.”

Yamcha didn’t think when he grabbed Tarble’s tail roughly. “And I told you no.” Tarble let out a pained cry, and Yamcha suddenly felt bad. “Tarble… I”

Tarble glared at him. “You bastard!” The small saiyan had gotten in his face. “You know that’s painful!”

Yamcha felt very small as the saiyan prince yelled at him. He only wished he could make it better. “I…I’m sorry.”

Tarble jumped down from the stool and headed straight towards one of the bikers again. The small saiyan then grabbed one of the bikers and began to drag him off.

Yamcha knew that he would be hearing them all night. Not that it really was a problem. It just meant that he would be alone that night, but he could handle that.

Everyone at the bar stared at him as he got up and left. He didn’t feel like being here anymore. Hell, he didn’t feel like coming here in the first place.

He knew that Tarble knew his way home. That was if he wanted to see him after that. Yamcha knew that what he had just done was pretty much a taboo for saiyans.

When he made it back to his apartment, he sat down on the couch. He knew that he shouldn’t drink, but he wanted one anyway. He just wanted to forget what he had just done. It would take a miracle for Tarble to even talk to him again.

He wouldn’t be surprised if Vegeta came and murdered him after that.

The elevator rang, but he didn’t look over. He could already sense that Tarble wasn’t alone. “It’s the first door on the right.” Tarble said to the man.

Yamcha made to stand. He figured that a little vodka wouldn’t hurt, but as he made to stand. Tarble appeared in front of him. “You don’t need to be drinking.”

Yamcha looked away from him. “I’m just getting something to drink before bed. That’s all.”

Tarble looked a little worried. “You’re not going to go overboard again, are you?”

“Why does it matter? Now go and have your fun.” Yamcha said pushing past him and going into the kitchen.

Tarble followed him. “I’m not mad at you anymore. I know that I went a little overboard at the bar.”

Yamcha made to grab the vodka from the cabinet. “Tarble, you’re making your conquest wait.”

Tarble walked over to him and grabbed the bottle from him. “You really don’t need to drink.”

“I told you that I’ll be fine. It will just be one, now go.” Yamcha said with irritation.

Tarble sighed, then handed him the bottle. “Just don’t overdo it.” With that the saiyan left him alone.

Yamcha sighed as he opened the bottle and took a swig. It was going to be a bad night. At least tomorrow he could get his mind off of this.

* * *

 

Yamcha didn’t mean to fall asleep in the kitchen. But he woke up to the sound of Tarble’s bedmate, making those same whimpering moans as before.

Yamcha made to laugh. He should have expected it at this point.

“Tarble…AH!” Yamcha still couldn’t believe that Tarble could do that. Even with him explaining that thing about the prostate.

He decided that he was going to head to bed. Tarble would not be happy if he found him out here.

As he made to leave, he heard something else come from the room. Something that stopped him in his tracks: Tarble was talking dirty to the man he was fucking. “You want that, don’t you?” The man only continued to moan. “Are you sure you can handle it?”

Yamcha felt funny as he made his way to his room. As he jumped in his bed, he discovered that his cock was hard again.

He sighed. He was going to have to take care of it now. It had been annoying him for a while anyway.

As he grasped himself, but found that just like that morning, nothing was going to make him cum. He even tried thinking of Krillin’s ex-girlfriend Marron and that did nothing.

He sighed as he continued to stroke himself. Eventually, he would have to cum.

His mind began to drift and then he heard Tarble and his partner going at it. He wondered what position they were in. His mind suddenly thought up the image of Tarble on top of him. The prince’s hands were moving on him, as was that tail.

Yamcha moaned as the imaginary Tarble played with him. At the same time, the real Tarble started talking to the person he was fucking. “You like that, baby?” Yamcha couldn’t help it as his back arched against his bed. His cock felt like it was on fire as he continued to stroke himself. The imaginary Tarble was smirking down at him. “Is that enough or do you need more?”

* * *

 

In the other room, Tarble almost froze as he fucked the man he brought home. He could have sworn that he had heard something, but he wasn’t sure.

He pulled out of the man then slammed himself back in. The man moaned loudly. “Is that enough or do you need more?” He asked, but was surprised as he heard an answer through the wall.

“More…” The man he was fucking didn’t seem to hear it.

Tarble jumped off of the bed. He wanted to see this for himself. “Where are you going?” The man asked.

“You can see yourself out, can’t you?” He said, leaving the room.

He heard the door slam behind him and the elevator ding, but that was the last thing on his mind.

Tarble made it down the hall and stood next to Yamcha’s door. He heard Yamcha make a very frustrated sound. It was like the human had been really close, but couldn’t get himself to cum.

Tarble knew what he had heard. He knew that he could help. It was the least he could do after embarrassing Yamcha earlier.

As he opened the door, he found that Yamcha was just lying on top of the covers and he could definitely tell that the human was hard.

Tarble came closer and found Yamcha glaring up at the ceiling. He looked so frustrated; that was until Tarble jumped on the bed.

Yamcha stared at him. “What are you…?”

“Shh.” Tarble silenced him as his hand made it towards the hardened flesh. “Let me help you.” As soon as he touched it, a chill went down his spine. Yamcha basically slipped his legs apart and let him touch it. The man must have been desperate for release. “Is that good?” He asked as he caressed it with his hand. Yamcha breathlessly whimpered. “You want me to keep going, don’t you?” Tarble asked as he lay beside Yamcha and continued to touch him.

“Please…oh…please don’t stop…” Yamcha pleaded.

Tarble moaned at that and pulled the human into a kiss as he touched him. Tongues met as it became fiery between them. Tarble didn’t even notice that he was being rolled onto his back with Yamcha on top of him. Yamcha was becoming more dominant with each passing second and Tarble was allowing it.

As they kissed again, Tarble felt one of Yamcha’s hands start to move downward and Tarble opened his legs. “Go ahead, touch it.”

Yamcha groaned as his fingers fell upon it. It was big. “You’re huge.” The human said, wrapping his fingers around it.

Tarble sighed as hand went to work. At the same time, Tarble felt up the body that clearly wanted him. They body that was aching for him. Heat was spreading throughout him as Yamcha continued to play with him. “Do you like stroking my cock?” He asked as Yamcha stared at him in a daze.

“It’s just so big.” Yamcha stated.

“Do you like it?” Tarble asked as he moved his tail around Yamcha’s cock. The human moaned and removed his own hand. Tarble chuckled as he rolled them around so that he was on top again. Tarble moved his tail so it was around both cocks and then leaned down to kiss his prey. Yamcha moaned into his mouth. The human’s body was starting to tighten. “Are you close?”

Yamcha moaned and tried to pull him in closer. Tarble moved his tail faster and looked down at the human as he came. Yamcha shot all over his stomach and Tarble’s tail. The saiyan wasn’t focused on that though. The dazed expression that Yamcha wore was enough to make him cum seconds later.

The two of them stared at each other for a second after they were done. Tarble didn’t know what to say. He just knew that he didn’t want to leave, which was odd. He had never wanted to stay with someone after making them cum. And from the look of it, Yamcha had never wanted anyone to stay either.

Both of them just continued to look at each other and Yamcha moved slightly, so that he could grab the blankets.

Tarble didn’t think as he moved next to Yamcha. The human was warm, and the saiyan couldn’t keep himself from purring as he began to fall asleep in those arms.

Yamcha was asleep in seconds because he was finally satisfied, not realizing that Tarble was cuddled up next to him.

* * *

 

Morning came and Yamcha felt a little groggy. Last night was a blur. He didn’t remember any of it. Maybe he needed to listen to Tarble and stop drinking.

As he made to get up, he noticed that he wasn’t alone. Someone was cuddled against him and didn’t seem to be letting go.

That was odd. He didn’t remember bringing anyone home from the bar. Tarble had brought home a man, but that was it.

Yamcha heard a yawn and looked down to find the saiyan prince snuggling into his arms.

Yamcha’s eyes went wide. He hadn’t lost the bet yet, had he? As he tried to run through the events that had to led to this in his head, he felt a headache coming on. His body didn’t ache, so Tarble couldn’t have fucked him. At least, he thought that’s what that meant. He also knew that Tarble would never bottom, so that was out the window as well.

Yamcha felt so confused. Why was he letting the saiyan lay there in bed with him? He should have kicked him out of bed when he had woken up, but here he was letting the smaller man snuggle into him without a care in the world.

Now that he really looked at Tarble, he could at least say that the way that he slept was adorable. Tarble was making a comforting, rumbling nose that almost made Yamcha want to fall back asleep.

Even if Yamcha wanted to get up, he couldn’t. Tarble’s tail had wrapped itself around his leg and after what he did last night, he didn’t dare to touch it again.

Yamcha sighed. It figured that he was stuck like this until the prince woke up, whenever that was.

Tarble made to turned in his arms and he allowed it, even though it did wake the saiyan. Tarble must have noticed that something was wrong and stared at him in shock. Yamcha could see that Tarble was trying to piece the night before together in his mind. But in a couple of seconds, Tarble’s look of shock changed to a smirk. “So was it as good for you as it was for me?”

Yamcha felt his stomach drop. “We… we didn’t…”

Tarble chuckled, then leaned up and kissed Yamcha’s nose. “You’re right, we didn’t”

Yamcha turned red. “We didn’t? Then why are you in here?”

Tarble made to move away from Yamcha, but decided not to. “You needed release. I just came to help you.”

Yamcha turned redder as the memory of what had transpired the night before came back. He couldn’t believe that he did all of that. And what was with him not being able to cum until Tarble made him? He had never had a problem before. Maybe it was just a lingering thought from earlier that morning. It was because he had been thinking about Tarble touching him. That had to be it. Now that it was done, he wouldn’t need it anymore. He could go back to having thoughts about Marron or one of the women in his black book instead of having Tarble do it.

Yamcha decided that he had enough with lying in bed. “I don’t know about you, but I think it’s time to get up.”

Tarble chuckled. “Are you sure you don’t need me to take care of your morning wood for you?”

Yamcha was already out of bed and into the bathroom. He hated cold showers, but it looked like that was going to become the norm. He couldn’t wait until this bet was over. Then Tarble would stop this foolishness; he hoped.

As he finished up in the shower and got dressed, he could already smell breakfast. Tarble had to be making a lot this morning. The saiyan was already in a good mood and really why wouldn’t he be? Tarble had almost won the bet last night. But that still didn’t answer why Tarble had stayed with him all night. Did the saiyan prince want to rub it in his face the next morning? He guessed that made sense. He had almost forgotten that Tarble was Vegeta’s brother.

It was nice to have someone cuddled up next to him though. He was used to everyone leaving him alone and while that was an essential part of being a man whore, it didn’t mean that he had to like it. It was just that it tended to send the wrong message to anyone that was trying to just have sex. He wasn’t interested in a relationship.  

His mind thought back to Tarble snuggling against him. He should have just pushed him out of bed. It would have served the saiyan right. But it was so damn cute.

Yamcha slammed his head against the wall. Tarble wasn’t cute. He was a man. Yamcha was straight. He was not going to think about Tarble being cute. That was a sure fire way of getting his ass fucked.

“Yamcha, I made pancakes.” He heard Tarble say through his door.

“I’ll be out in a minute.” Yamcha answered before finishing up.

Yamcha walked out his room and almost froze. Why did this feel so normal? He should have felt really put off by all of this, but he wasn’t. He seemed perfectly fine with it.

He shook his head. It was probably nothing.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Yamcha scowled. He didn’t want to do this, but he had told Bulma that he would. At least this time he wouldn’t be alone. Tarble was going to be with him, so he wouldn’t be bored.

Yamcha shook his head. Did he really think he would be safe with Tarble? The saiyan prince had not made any advances sinse that night about a week ago, but that was probably because he had kept his guard up around the prince. Yamcha had gotten used to locking his door at night. He didn’t want to wake up with Tarble in his bed again.

It was a little odd that he hadn’t brought home a girl since the bet started. He usually went to the girl’s apartment instead. He didn’t know why. It just didn’t feel right.

Tarble on the other hand, had brought home a lot of guys since then. And every night that Yamcha was home, he heard them. But Yamcha learned his lesson. He wasn’t going to give Tarble what he wanted.

Tarble knocked on his door, clearing his mind of his thoughts. “Are you ready for this?”

Yamcha sighed. “I just want to get his over with. Maybe someday Bulma will stop trying to set me up.”

Tarble chuckled. “You know that’s not going to happen. I’ve just accepted it.”

“She’s going to get it one of these days.” Yamcha said.

“Come on, we’re going to be late.” Tarble pushed. “She’ll get after us if we’re late.”

Yamcha followed Tarble out of his room, but ran into the saiyan when Tarble stopped in the hallway. “Tarble, what are you doing?”

Tarble turned his head around and looked back at him. At the same time, the saiyan lifted his tail against Yamcha’s crouch.

Yamcha bit his lip. He wasn’t going to fall for that again. Yamcha had to bite down harder as Tarble moved his tail in the most heavenly way. “Is that good, Yamcha?” Tarble teased.

Yamcha needed to walk away, but he just stood there and let the saiyan pleasure him. It was maddening. How could one touch from Tarble control him so easily? It wasn’t fair.

Tarble smirked at him. “You still haven’t an…mmm.” Yamcha couldn’t hold back anymore as he pulled the cocky saiyan into a kiss. Yamcha couldn’t help it. Tarble’s touch just felt so good.

Tarble smirked into the kiss as Yamcha began to rub himself against the smaller man’s backside. Even though Tarble was a top, it was a very good indication that Yamcha wanted him.

Tarble made to kiss Yamcha deeper as the phone rang. He wanted to ignore it, but that had broken the spell and Yamcha moved away from him. As Tarble stared at him, he could see how red Yamcha was turning. That had been a good idea after all.

Bulma’s voice came over the answering machine. “Where are you two? The girls will be at the restaurant in about 20 minutes and the restaurant said that you weren’t there yet!”

Yamcha walked over and picked up the phone. “We’re on our way. Don’t get your panties in a twist.”

Tarble laughed behind him. “It didn’t look like that to me.”

Yamcha turned to look at Tarble and covered up the phone. “Shut up.” He could feel his cheeks turning red.

Tarble only smirked. “Then we should go; unless you’re interested in something else?”

Yamcha shook his head, even though the head in his pants was saying something else. He couldn’t believe that it was acting like this. All it took was a touch from Tarble and Yamcha was hard. “We need to leave before Bulma skins us alive.”

Tarble frowned. “Does that mean that if she wasn’t a part of this, I would be fucking you right now?”

Yamcha shook his head again. “No, you’re not going to win this Tarble. I already told you that.”

“That’s not what your lips were saying a couple of minutes ago.” Tarble sneered.

* * *

 

The restaurant was covered with people and Yamcha could tell that Tarble was uncomfortable. He did kind of feel bad for the gay saiyan. Tarble was about to be the center of attention from the wrong gender.

At least Yamcha was going to get a good laugh out of this. He could not wait to watch Tarble be uncomfortable as a woman began to flirt with him. It would probably be just as annoying as Tarble was when he was flirting with Yamcha.

Yamcha turned red as his mind filled with the thought of that. Why did he just think of that? And why was he fond of it? If he kept down this road, Tarble would get exactly what he wanted.

Not that Yamcha wasn’t going to fight him every step of the way, it was just odd for him. He had never really thought about sleeping with a man until now. He had gone out to gay bar after gay bar and never even batted an eyelash at another man, nor had he let them get that close. He just told them that he wasn’t interested and that was the end of that.

But with Tarble it was different. The man didn’t take no for an answer. Not only that, but why did he kiss him earlier? Sure, he was caught up in the moment, but that didn’t mean that he needed to kiss Tarble; even if it did feel amazing.

Yamcha turned red and shook his head, which got Tarble’s attention. They were sitting at a table and for some reason Tarble had chosen to sit next to him instead of across from him. Not that he minded it would be better than sitting next to his date though. It wasn’t like he could just jump the girl’s bones…not that he wanted to jump Tarble’s bones.

“When do you think they’ll be here?” Tarble said, before taking a drink if his sake.

“I don’t know. Bulma said that they would be here in 20 minutes, but that was 40 minutes ago.” Yamcha said, tossing back a glass of wine.

Tarble stared at him. “Do you really need that much?”

Yamcha shrugged. “Why not? I’m being made to do something that I don’t want. I might as well make it worthwhile.”

Tarble sighed. “Because you don’t need to get drunk. It’s not like I can drive you home.”

“We can always call a cab.” Yamcha said, as he motioned for the waiter to get him some more.

Tarble grabbed his hand. “Yamcha, I think you need to stop.”

“Stop? But the night’s just started.” Yamcha said, giving Tarble a look.

Tarble looked worried. “You don’t need it.”

“But I want it.” Yamcha made to argue.

“Are you sure about that?” Tarble countered. “You never look happy when you drink.”

Yamcha frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You only drink when you’re depressed. You really don’t want to be here.” Tarble stated.

Yamcha tensed up as the waiter brought him another drink. He only looked down at it in shock. Was it really true? Now that he thought about it, he always ran to grab liquor when he didn’t want to talk to anyone. “So you’re saying that you want me to stop drinking.”

“I think it would be good for you.” Tarble said. Yamcha sighed and motioned for the waiter again. The man walked over and he ordered some water while the man took his drink away. Tarble gave him a smile. “Thank you.”

Yamcha sighed again and put his hands on his lap, this was going to be a long night.

But as he was about to pull them back up, his hand slid against something soft. Yamcha began to move his fingers across the soft, almost velvety fabric. He was surprised. He knew that this place was expensive, but it didn’t look like the table cloth had any velvet in it. He continued to slide his fingers across it in a mesmerized state.

Next to him, Tarble let out a sharp breath of air and Yamcha made to look at him.  “Ya…Yamcha…” Tarble spoke in a whisper as he turned red.

Yamcha wondered why Tarble looked so dazed. “Are you okay?”

“Yes… Don’t…don’t stop.” Tarble practically moaned.

Yamcha looked at the saiyan prince in shock as he realized what he was doing. “That’s your tail, isn’t it?”

“Mmm.” It looked like Tarble couldn’t even form proper sentences. Instead, the saiyan forced his tail into Yamcha’s grasp.

Yamcha could see what Tarble wanted, but would he do it? He couldn’t just pleasure Tarble like that in public. But, from the look of it, Tarble was beyond caring. He just wanted Yamcha to touch his tail. Yamcha looked back over at Tarble and could see that the saiyan was looking up at him with desire. The look pierced Yamcha in a way that he didn’t expect. Yamcha moved as if he had been placed under a spell and wrapped his hand completely around Tarble’s tail. Yamcha stroked it once, watching the small saiyan writhe in his seat. Watching Tarble in that state made Yamcha groan and he began moving his hand over the tail there. Tarble let out a whimper and grabbed Yamcha’s arm. “Is that good?” Yamcha whispered down into Tarble’s ear.

“Please…” Tarble whimpered again.

“Please what?” Yamcha asked, almost nibbling on Tarble’s ear.

“Kiss me.” Tarble whispered.

Yamcha made to lean down and do what Tarble desired, but once again fate would interrupt them.

Someone cleared their throat and both Tarble and Yamcha jumped. The waiter gave them a look and the two of them turned red. Yamcha’s hand came off of Tarble’s tail and landed on the table.

Tarble was glaring at the waiter, while Yamcha was trying to figure out why he had just tried to give Tarble a handjob…tailjob…whatever it was called.

The waiter filled their glasses. “I believe that the young ladies that Mrs. Briefs wanted you to meet are here. Let me go fetch them from the front.” With that the waiter left.

Yamcha sighed and Tarble made an annoyed sound. “What’s wrong?” Yamcha asked.

Tarble glared at him. “I need to cum.”

Yamcha’s eyes went wide. “Oh.”

“Fuck that stupid waiter, I was almost there.” Tarble growled at the waiter’s back.

“Sorry about that. I didn’t know that that would be considered sexual.” Yamcha looked embarrassed.

Tarble’s anger faded as he looked at Yamcha. “I do have a question though.”

“What?” Yamcha said, leaning back in his chair.

Tarble smirked. “Where did you learn how to do that? Are you sure that you’ve never fucked with a guy before?”

Yamcha turned red. “No. Besides, it’s not much different than doing it yourself.”

Tarble smirked. “So you wouldn’t mind taking care of me when we get home, would you?”

Yamcha groaned. “Why do you always have to take everything like that?”

“Because I would rather be taking you.” Tarble said.

Yamcha was about to retort, when the waiter returned. Yamcha looked over at the two women that they had been set up with and couldn’t believe his eyes. They looked like complete opposites of each other. One had long blonde hair with green eyes. She had a pink turtleneck sweater and some kind of religious necklace around her neck. The other one had short brown hair with brown eyes. She had a white shirt on with a black jacket and had more than one piercing in her ears.

Both women sat down. It looked like they didn’t want to talk to each other. So Yamcha knew that they weren’t friends. “So, why don’t we introduce ourselves. My name is Yamcha; I’m a pitcher for the Taitins.”

Tarble crossed his arms. “My name is Tarble, I am Bulma’s brother-in-law.”

The girl with the blonde hair smiled. “My name is Clarissa Warthing and my family controls Angelic Enterprises.” Yamcha almost rolled his eyes. Bulma wanted one of them to be dating someone that had a link with her favorite line of cosmetics. The other girl snorted, making Clarissa glare at her. “And what about you? Why are you here?”

The brunette just rolled her eyes. “The name’s Penny. My family is in control of RB-Co.” The girl sounded bored. This one made more sense for Bulma. Of course she would want to make some deals with a different robotics company.

Clarissa just giggled. “So now that we know each other. Why don’t we get something to eat? I love this place.”

Tarble leaned back in his chair. Yamcha could tell that Tarble was annoyed. Yamcha really couldn’t blame Tarble; Clarissa’s voice was too chirpy.

“Why don’t we just order and eat?” Penny sighed, looking just as disinterested as Tarble.

“Now that’s a plan.” Tarble stated. Clarissa didn’t look too happy about Tarble responding to Penny’s comment. Now Yamcha knew it was going to be a long night. “Is anything on this menu any good?” Tarble asked, but he didn’t look at the women. The saiyan only looked up at him.

Yamcha shrugged. “I’ve never been here, so I can’t help you.”

Tarble sighed. “I don’t see anything that fantastic.”

Clarissa had a pouting look on her face. “Try the mushroom salad. It’s amazing.”

“Is there seriously no meat on the menu?” Tarble asked Yamcha, ignoring Clarissa’s advances.

“Tarble, this is a vegan restaurant.” Yamcha answered.

Tarble raised an eyebrow. “What does that mean?”

Yamcha couldn’t help it. Tarble’s expression was just too cute. He started to laugh. “Vegan means no animal products.”

Tarble looked shocked. “People eat like that?”

Penny laughed at that. “Tons do, but I would have preferred if this was a steak place.”

Clarissa looked shocked. “But what about all of those poor innocent animals? We shouldn’t be eating other sentient beings.”

“It’s not my fault that they taste good.” Penny stated, putting down the menu.

“But Anok did not put animals here for our consumption.” Clarissa snapped.

Tarble shivered. “I can’t eat this. I have to have meat.”

“You don’t need it. No one needs it.” Clarissa argued.

Tarble growled. “I am a carnivore.”

“Humans are omnivores.” Clarissa said. 

Tarble looked like he wanted to jump out of his chair and strike the blonde, but Yamcha put his hand on Tarble’s shoulder. “We’ll go through the drive thru on the way home.” Yamcha said.

Tarble smiled up at him and Yamcha really wanted to blush. Why did he look so cute? “Really? Can I get whatever I want?”

Yamcha grinned. “As long as you don’t wipe out my credit card.”

Tarble sighed. “Then I guess I will just get a dessert then.”

Yamcha continued to smile down at Tarble as the saiyan looked through that part of the menu. He just couldn’t help it. Tarble looked back up at Yamcha to ask him about one of the desserts and both of them blushed. His heart started beating faster and he felt something on his leg. Tarble’s tail was back.

The tail moved over him and he almost forgot where he was. This was not the place for Tarble to be getting frisky with him. But Yamcha didn’t stop him. Instead, he just gave Tarble a look that screamed, bring it on. Tarble only smirked back, accepting his challenge.

As he looked away from Tarble, so that he could focus on something besides the saiyan’s tail, he found that Penny was staring at the two of them with a smirk on her face. Clarissa looked oblivious.

The waiter came over and took their orders, while Tarble’s tail began to slip into his pants. Yamcha felt himself start to sweat.

“Yamcha, are you hot?” Clarissa asked.

Just as he was about to answer her Tarble’s tail wrapped around his cock and stroked him. “Yes!” He practically moaned as he gripped onto the table.

Penny raised an eyebrow. “Are you feeling okay?”

He whined and put his head against the table. Kami, he couldn’t even think. He didn’t want to think. He just wanted Tarble to keep going.

Tarble’s smirk fell and was replaced with fake worry. “Do you need me to get you something?”

“Yes…” Yamcha’s voice came out breathlessly.

Tarble’s face may have looked worried, but his eyes were different. Yamcha could see the fire in them, and as much as he wanted to look away he couldn’t.

The waiter returned with their food, but Yamcha didn’t really care about that. He wanted Tarble to finish badly. He was really close.

The waiter cleared his throat and Tarble’s tail froze before slipping out of his pants.

Yamcha pulled himself up and glared at the waiter, who looked positively livid. “Sirs, if you weren’t paying customers, I would have kicked you out a long time ago. Don’t let me catch you again.” With that the waiter left.

Penny giggled from across the table and made to eat her food. “What are you doing?! We need to pray before we eat! Amok will not be happy.” Clarissa said.

Penny rolled her eyes. “I think that your god will be wondering why I’m wasting my time praying when my food is getting cold.”

“Amok takes offense to that!” Clarissa argued.

Tarble started eating the cake that was placed in front of him while Yamcha stared down at the tiny portion of food on the plate. “Is this it?” Yamcha said, still frustrated that he didn’t get to cum.

Tarble seemed to be in a much better mood. “You don’t have to eat that. Want some of this cake? We’re getting real food after this anyway.”

Yamcha made to move his fork over, but Tarble already had his fork in front of Yamcha’s face. Tarble had a smirk on his face and Yamcha ate off of it without thinking. “Not bad. I’ve had better.”

Clarissa growled as she stood up. “I’ve had enough of this. All of you are crazy.” She turned back to Penny. “You, missy, are on a one-way street to hell! Don’t say I didn’t warn you!” With that Clarissa stormed off, leaving them with Penny.

The brunette giggled. “I didn’t think she would ever leave.” She made to get up. “I’ll leave the two of you to your date.”

Yamcha blushed. “No… you have it wrong.”

Tarble stiffened. “You saw nothing.”

Penny giggled again. “I’m not going to say anything. Besides, what kind of lesbian would I be if I outed someone?”

Tarble relaxed then laughed. “If you’re a lesbian, then why are you here?”

Penny frowned. “My brother can’t accept my sexuality. My girlfriend will get a kick out of this though. Trust me, she won’t say anything. She was ousted from her family a little while back, so she understands.” Penny made to leave. “Have fun on your date.”

Yamcha crossed his arms. “But Tarble and I aren’t…”

Penny gave him a grin. “There’s no reason to lie to me. It looks like you are.”

“But I’m not gay.” Yamcha said, trying to get it through her skull.

“You could have fooled me.” Penny said, as she turned to leave. “Don’t worry, my lips are sealed.”

With that she left, leaving Yamcha with Tarble. Tarble had a victorious look on his face. “Wipe that look off of your face.”

Tarble didn’t do that. He only motioned for the waiter. The man glared at him, but smiled when he saw that they were paying. “Thank you.”

Tarble didn’t say anything. The saiyan only turned and nodded at Yamcha. Yamcha knew it was time to leave. His stomach garbled and Tarble chuckled. “You said that a drive thru was in our future. How about you drive us there?”

Yamcha laughed. “That’s right. Which one do you want?” Yamcha asked as they walked out of the restaurant and towards Yamcha’s car.

Tarble smirked. “Surprise me.”

They both got into the car and Yamcha started to drive. They stopped at a small burger joint and they both ate on the way home.

As they pulled into the parking garage, Yamcha turned to Tarble. “Better?”

Tarble smirked. “Yes…but I still have a problem.”

Yamcha’s eyebrow arched up as he gave Tarble a puzzled look. “What are you talking about?”

Tarble stepped onto the elevator and Yamcha followed. As soon as the door shut, Tarble made to move closer to Yamcha. Yamcha backed up, but soon found himself in the corner of the elevator. “Yamcha.”

“Ye…yes, Tarble?” Yamcha stuttered.

Yamcha had no time to think as Tarble pulled him down into a demanding kiss. Yamcha’s eyes closed and he moaned as Tarble’s tongue shot into his mouth.

The elevator made its dinging sound and Tarble walked backwards, forcing Yamcha to follow.

Tarble pushed Yamcha onto the couch and then jumped onto his lap. Strong hands began to feel at him and Yamcha felt his shirt being unbuttoned. Those strong hands touched his skin, igniting Yamcha’s senses.

Tarble leaned in and kissed Yamcha again, this time his tongue sucked on Yamcha’s, making the human moan into his mouth.

At the same time, the saiyan’s hands were trailing down Yamcha’s chest and rested at the growing erection that was begging to be set free. Yamcha let out a moan as Tarble unzipped his pants and pulled away from Yamcha’s lips. “You want me. Don’t you Yamcha?” Tarble’s hand grasped the human’s hard cock.

“Tarble…Oh…” Tarble’s hands moved on him and Yamcha felt like he was in heaven.

Tarble smirked. “Is that a yes?” Tarble’s smirk faltered though. Yamcha had grabbed onto his tail. Tarble waited for the pain, but those pleasurable sensations returned. “Mmm.”

Yamcha panted. “Is that good, Tarble?”

Tarble ground himself against Yamcha, asking for the human to move his hand over to Tarble’s cock. Yamcha got the hint and unzipped Tarble’s pants before slipping his hand in. Tarble let out the breath he was holding in.

“Damn, Tarble, you’re huge.” Yamcha whispered.

“Do you like that about me?” Tarble grunted as Yamcha continued to stroke him. Tarble on the other hand, had stopped touching Yamcha’s cock and was rubbing his chest instead.

Yamcha groaned as Tarble thrust up into Yamcha’s hand. Tarble gasped as Yamcha leaned down and began to kiss at Tarble’s neck.

Tarble’s hands slid up Yamcha’s chest and around his neck as Tarble moaned loudly. Yamcha’s teeth nipped at Tarble and the saiyan felt like he was going insane. Why did Yamcha think he was straight? This wasn’t the work of a straight man. “Yamcha…Oh…don’t stop…”

Yamcha smirked into his skin. “You want it, Tarble?” Yamcha’s hands came off of Tarble’s cock and the human grabbed the saiyan’s ass.

Tarble groaned. This wasn’t right. He was supposed to be the one in control. Yamcha was supposed to be turning to mush for him, not the other way around. His mind was on the fence. He was a top, Tarble had always known that. But now, he desperately wanted to bottom and he had no idea why. Normally when a man touched him like this, he would toss them to the bed and show them who was boss. But as Yamcha lapped at his neck roughly, Tarble swooned and pulled the human tighter against him. “Baby, please…”

Yamcha pulled away slightly, his eyes were dazed as he looked at Tarble. Tarble was looking down at their hard cocks. “You want to cum, don’t you?” Yamcha said.

“Yes…make me cum.” Tarble whimpered.

Yamcha let out an almost feral growl as he shifted their position around. Tarble felt himself being pulled down to the couch and felt the cushion from the couch on his back. Yamcha then got on top of him.

Tarble couldn’t help himself as he slid his hands against Yamcha’s abs again. Yamcha sighed as he leaned down and kissed Tarble’s lips. Tarble opened his mouth and Yamcha let himself in for the first time. Tarble let the human explore his mouth as he dragged his fingers through Yamcha’s hair. Tarble only wished that it was longer.

Tarble made a purring sound as one of Yamcha’s hands started to move down his body, straight to Tarble’s cock. As Yamcha touched it again, Tarble moaned into Yamcha’s ear.

Yamcha felt his mouth water as he sniffed the air. There was a heavenly smell that was wafting through the room. He leaned into the saiyan’s neck and took in the aroma. He removed his hand as he looked down at the hard flesh in front of him. Yamcha felt a longing that he had never felt before. His mind was gone. His judgement clouded by the pleasure that was surrounding him.

Yamcha looked down at his lover and kissed him again before trailing kisses down his body. Tarble watched Yamcha as he moved closer and closer to the hardened flesh below. The saiyan looked lost for words as Yamcha lapped at the area around Tarble’s cock.

“You’re gonna suck it?” Tarble asked, his voice barely a whisper. Yamcha stared at it as want filled him. He had never had the desire to do this before, but his blood was pumping and he couldn’t think of anything else.

Yamcha moved his face closer and tested the waters. The human poked his tongue out and gently slid his tongue across the head. Tarble gasped, the sound seemed to only fuel the desire that was pumping through his veins. Yamcha dragged his tongue up the hardened flesh and around the head, gaining him another gasp from the saiyan below him. Yamcha’s eyes looked up the body of his lover and Tarble looked back at him; those eyes screaming at him, telling him not to stop. “Is this what you want, Babe?” Yamcha didn’t give Tarble time to answer before he took it into his mouth. Tarble’s back arched as Yamcha slid his tongue against the backside of the cock in his mouth. It was almost as if Yamcha were under some kind of spell. The moment Tarble hit the back of his throat was the moment Yamcha lost everything. Yamcha began to suck on Tarble as if his life depended on it. The saiyan was writhing below him and Yamcha felt Tarble’s hand grab onto Yamcha’s head as the saiyan tried to hold him in place. Tarble let out moan after glorious moan, which only egged Yamcha on. The human couldn’t think about anything but those moans and the taste in his mouth.

Tarble panted loudly. “Its…Oh…” Yamcha felt Tarble tighten in his mouth before something new rushed forward. Yamcha popped himself off. What was this stuff? He knew that he had seen it before, but his brain was so dead that he couldn’t figure it out.

Tarble made to get up, but Yamcha pushed him back down and kissed the saiyan again. Tarble pulled him closer as he tasted himself on Yamcha’s lips.

Tarble grinned to himself as Yamcha pulled away from him. “I didn’t know you could do that.” Yamcha only wanted to kiss him some more and Tarble began to chuckle. He had won. Tarble looked down and found Yamcha’s erection. The saiyan reached down and touched it, making the human gasp. Yamcha had completely forgotten about his own pleasure. It was a good thing that Tarble was here right now. “Lean back, Baby. I’ll take care of you.”

Yamcha moaned as he leaned back, Tarble’s hand was still on him and Yamcha felt that he couldn’t wait. “Babe, please.”

Tarble smirked as he moved down to lap at Yamcha. Tarble was a little shocked at how big the human was. Every other human that he had brought to bed was on the small side. Hell, most of the men he had slept with were small. This was a rare treat.

Yamcha watched as Tarble began to devour him and felt himself whimper. Below him the saiyan had taken him into his mouth and was slurping as he sucked on him. Yamcha almost came as Tarble began to hum with Yamcha’s cock in his mouth. Yamcha moaned out Tarble’s name more than once. The saiyan was putting everything into this. Yamcha couldn’t take his eyes off of Tarble as the saiyan popped off for a second and looked Yamcha in the eye. “You want me to swallow it, don’t you?”

“Tarble…” Yamcha whispered. “Please…please…finiAH…”

Tarble had taken Yamcha back into his mouth and began to move his head back and forth. Yamcha couldn’t stop himself as his hips began to thrust up into Tarble’s mouth. Tarble moaned and opened his eyes too look at Yamcha.

Yamcha’s body tightened and he came hard. His hips had thrust himself to the back of Tarble’s throat, forcing the saiyan to swallow him down. Tarble stayed on him for a couple of seconds as he came down from his release.

“Was that good, Baby?” Tarble asked.

Yamcha could only nod, his mind couldn’t process anything else.

Tarble chuckled and leaned up to kiss him. Yamcha tasted himself on Tarble’s lips and groaned. Tarble only kissed him harder. “Now can you tell me how you learned to suck cock like that?”

Yamcha only found himself pulling the saiyan close against him. He didn’t even know what they were even talking about. He was still coming down from the incredible high he was on.

Tarble kissed him again. “Was it that mind blowing?”

“Yes.” Yamcha said, bring Tarble into a deeper kiss. Tarble gladly let it happen.

“Do you want to go further?” Tarble asked, making a circle on Yamcha’s chest.

Yamcha leaned forward to kiss Tarble again, just as the phone began to ring. Bulma came over the answering machine and began to start belting out over the loud speaker. Yamcha froze as he looked around. What had he been doing? He looked at himself and was shocked to find himself almost naked with a naked Tarble sitting on his lap. “Don’t tell me that we…”

Tarble now looked angry. “No.” The saiyan growled. “But I was really close.”

Yamcha’s memories of the last hour came back to him and he stared at Tarble in shock. Yamcha touched the side of his mouth. “I…I gave you a blowjob…”

Tarble smirked. “I was going to ask how you got so good at that?”

Yamcha turned red. “I…I don’t know…I’ve never…”

Tarble chuckled. “You taste good as well.”

Yamcha turned redder. “But that…what happened? What was that smell?”

Tarble stared at Yamcha in confusion. “What smell?”

“It was coming off of you. It was driving me crazy.” Yamcha said.

Tarble looked stumped. “Never heard about it before…”

Yamcha just stared at the saiyan. He knew that he needed to get up, but Tarble was still sitting on him. “I…”

Tarble leaned in against him. “You know it’s only a matter of time before I fuck you right. Why don’t you just give in?”

“Because I’m not gay.” Yamcha said more to himself than to Tarble.

Tarble chuckled into Yamcha’s ear. “After that performance, I seriously doubt that. You have some major skills; any guy would be honored to get a blowjob like that.”

Yamcha turned red again. “But I don’t want…”

Bulma called again and Yamcha made to get up, but Tarble stopped him. “You can’t have Bulma, Yamcha. It’s time to let go.”

“I’m not holding on to Bulma.” Yamcha made to argue.

“Then why do you jump at her every beck and call?” Tarble stated.

“She’s still my friend.” Yamcha said, finally pushed Tarble off of him as he headed towards the phone.

Tarble pulled his pants back on. “Yamcha…”

Yamcha froze as the phone continued to ring. “What, Tarble?”

“Do you still love her?” Tarble asked.

Yamcha looked back at him. “No. Love doesn’t exist.”

Tarble walked over to him. “Then forget the phone and go to bed.”

“I’m not sleeping with you.” Yamcha said angrily.

“I didn’t say that. I meant that you should go and sleep. You look tired.” Tarble looked hurt and suddenly Yamcha felt guilty.

“Oh.” Yamcha said. “I…I’m sorry.” Yamcha turned away from the phone as it started to ring again and the third message played.

“I’ll take care of it. You go and sleep.” Tarble said.

Yamcha finally nodded. “I guess I will see you in the morning.”

Tarble nodded as Yamcha left and the phone started up for the fourth time. Tarble snarled. What was Bulma’s deal? Why did she feel the need to call Yamcha all of the time?

The prince ran over to the phone and answered it. “What the fuck do you want?”

Bulma seemed kind of shocked by his language. “Tarble? Where is Yamcha?”

“He’s in bed. He doesn’t feel good.” Tarble said, getting angrier by the second.

“Oh, then I’ll just send over some…”

“Don’t bother.” Tarble growled.

“Tarble, what is your deal?” Bulma screeched at him over the phone.

Tarble felt himself snarl as his anger grew. “Why don’t you focus on your family rather than sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong?!”

“I was only trying to…”

“Just shut up and listen for five seconds. Let go of these matchmaking intentions of yours and leave Yamcha and me alone.” Tarble growled.

“Tarble I don’t understand…”

“And that’s the problem, Bulma. You don’t understand. You can’t understand. So I suggest that you stop trying to use him for your business deals. That includes me as well. Got that?”

“I…I guess.” Bulma sounded a very defeated.

At that Tarble just hung up on her before pulling the phone from the wall and blasting it. Now she wouldn’t be in the way anymore. He could finally have Yamcha to himself.

Tarble stared at the charred phone as a new feeling finally registered. Jealously.

To Be Continued…

 


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next couple of days, Yamcha had made sure that he hadn’t run into Tarble. He just couldn’t believe he had gone and done that. And the worst part was that he liked it. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to try it again. Yamcha shook his head. He didn’t want to give another blowjob. He didn’t want to suck on Tarble again. Even if it smelled good…and felt good…and…Yamcha moaned. Who was he kidding? He wanted Tarble and he wanted him bad, but he wasn’t going to lose this bet. He had less than two weeks left. After that, it wouldn’t matter what he did. He could sleep with Tarble as much as he wanted. Now that he thought about it, he wondered what it would be like.

Yamcha’s mind wandered as he began to imagine Tarble under him. The saiyan was writhing and moaning as Yamcha thrust into him.

Back in reality, Yamcha had started touching himself. He let out a small moan as he thrust into his hand.

* * *

 

Tarble was frustrated. Yamcha hadn’t said anything about the phone, but that was probably because he hadn’t seen Yamcha at all.

Tarble sighed. If only Bulma hadn’t called at that moment. Then he would have already taken Yamcha. They would have probably been doing it today if Bulma hadn’t called. Yamcha would definitely want more.

Tarble decided that he should start on dinner. He didn’t feel like going out tonight. In all honesty, going to pick someone up was the last thing on his mind. He just wasn’t in the mood, which was saying a lot.

As he walked out of his room, he heard a noise from down the hall. Tarble questioned what it was. Maybe Yamcha was finally getting out of bed? For some reason, Yamcha had boarded himself up in his room.

Tarble walked closer to the door and froze as he heard Yamcha moan. The human was pleasuring himself. Yamcha moaned again, only he was starting to get louder. Tarble put his hand on the knob. All he needed to do was go in. Yamcha clearly wanted pleasure. He could easily give him that.

Tarble opened the door and found that Yamcha was pleasuring himself. Yamcha looked dazed. “Tarble?”

The saiyan moved closer. Yamcha didn’t seem unhappy to see him, which was a good sign. Tarble smirked. “Do you need any help?”

Yamcha stared at him. “How did you get over there?”

Tarble’s smirk grew. Yamcha had to be imagining sex between the two of them. “I just wanted to get a better view.” Tarble said, pulling at his clothes.

Yamcha moaned as he watched the saiyan strip. “You…”

“You want me to suck you off?” Tarble said jumping up on the bed with Yamcha.

Yamcha nodded and Tarble moved in to kiss him. Yamcha moaned into the kiss and pulled the saiyan down to the bed. Tarble couldn’t hold his excitement. Finally, he was going to get what he wanted.

Yamcha’s tongue snuck into Tarble’s mouth as he pushed Tarble down into the mattress. He couldn’t believe how good this felt. The coldness of his imagination had become so warm. Tarble moaned into his mouth as Yamcha’s hands moved down the saiyan’s body. Yamcha wanted a taste.

Yamcha began to kiss down Tarble’s body again. “So you like to suck cock then?” Tarble said, clearly out of breath.

Yamcha only answered by slipping the whole member into his mouth. Tarble hissed as Yamcha began to suck on him. Tarble’s back arched when Yamcha started playing with his balls. The human was getting more daring by the second. Tarble’s tail had moved around Yamcha’s arm, urging him to continue.

Yamcha popped off of Tarble’s cock and looked at the saiyan before moving lower. His tongue slid against Tarble’s balls as Yamcha hands squeezed Tarble’s ass.

Tarble arched against the bed as a new need began to fill him. Yamcha’s fingers grazed his asshole and he arched up. He wanted Yamcha to fill him. The need to bottom was filling him as each second went by. He didn’t understand this. He was a top. He had always been a top. But now he wanted nothing more than to be fucked. “Yamcha…please…”

Yamcha pulled away. “What do you need, Tarble?”

“My ass…play with my…Oh…” Tarble moaned as the human went straight to rubbing his fingers against the hole. When had it become so sensitive?

Yamcha chuckled darkly. “Like this?” He asked circling the hole with his thumb.

Tarble panted. “Yes…” Tarble’s body twisted as Yamcha messed with him. Yamcha leaned up and kissed Tarble before getting off of him. “Where…where are you going?!”

Yamcha chuckled again, but moved to grab something out a drawer before walking back. He kissed Tarble to ease the saiyan’s nerves. “I’m not going anywhere.” Yamcha slid some lube on his fingers and moved his hand back to Tarble’s ass. The saiyan was clinging to Yamcha as he pushed his finger in. The two of them moaned. Yamcha couldn’t believe how tight it was. It was so warm; he could only imagine how wonderful it would be once his cock was in there.

Tarble whined as Yamcha’s finger moved in him. The saiyan couldn’t think about anything else. All he wanted at the moment was more. “Yamcha…”

Yamcha pushed another finger in, driving Tarble crazy. “Is that what you want?” Yamcha groaned as Tarble’s fingernails dug into his back. At the same time, Tarble’s legs wrapped around Yamcha’s waist and forced Yamcha’s fingers out. Yamcha stared at Tarble in confusion, but smirked when he noticed that the saiyan was rubbing himself against Yamcha’s cock. “You want me inside?” Yamcha asked breathlessly. “I thought you were a top, Tarble.”

Tarble only moaned as he rubbed himself against the thing that he wanted. “I…I want it…”

Yamcha leaned down and kissed Tarble. At the same time, he made to push forward. Yamcha felt warmth surround him and groaned. He could hardly imagine anything so tight and wonderful. Tarble’s ass clenched around him and he moaned into Tarble’s mouth. The small saiyan whimpered and Yamcha felt Tarble’s tail wrap around his leg as he looked at Tarble. “Is it good?” Yamcha whispered against Tarble’s lips.

Tarble’s arms came around his neck and the saiyan purred. “Take me.”

Yamcha kissed Tarble again as he began to move. It was truly heavenly and he could hear Tarble’s moans egging him on, telling Yamcha not to stop. Not that Yamcha would. This was far too amazing to just stop.

Yamcha’s trusts became faster. “You like that, Babe?”

“Deeper.” Tarble panted into Yamcha’s ear and the human did just that. Tarble let out a whiny moan and Yamcha covered the saiyans mouth his own in an attempt to devour it.

As Yamcha continued to move, Tarble’s tail began to move against Yamcha’s backside. Yamcha didn’t care what the saiyan had in mind. He would do anything right now. It didn’t matter what Tarble asked of him. He would do it.

The tail moved between Yamcha’s ass cheeks and Yamcha moaned. Was Tarble going to push his tail inside of him? The human almost came at the thought.

Tarble was lost. Why hadn’t he tried this before? It was mind blowing. He could feel every single bit of Yamcha inside of him and found that he only wanted more. As he slid his tail against the human’s ass, Tarble began to wonder what that would even feel like. He had never tried that before.

Yamcha stopped his trusts and moved Tarble’s tail away from his ass. It looked like Tarble would never find out. But then Tarble felt something cold on his tail and found that it was covered in lube. “Do it.” Yamcha pleaded.

Tarble couldn’t believe it, but moved his tail back over to Yamcha’s ass. He slid it against the opening a couple of times before pushing in. Yamcha gasped, but didn’t stop thrusting into Tarble. Tarble groaned. He knew that his tail was sensitive, but he didn’t expect this to be so…cosmic. The pleasure was so intense that he expected planets to start exploding.

“Kami, Tarble…I’m gonna…” Yamcha kept going, thrusting harder into the saiyan.

“Me to…” Tarble groaned then tightened as he shot out onto Yamcha’s stomach. At the same time, he felt his insides fill with warmth.

Yamcha’s eyes had closed and as he opened them, he looked down at the panting saiyan. Yamcha couldn’t believe that he had dreamed all of that up. Where did all of those ideas even come from?

But as he tried to make the dream go away, he noticed that it stayed in place. He made to pull himself out of that tight heat and reality smacked him in the face. This wasn’t a dream. He had just fucked Tarble.

Yamcha was about to say something as Tarble pulled him down into a kiss. The saiyan purred into the kiss, and when Yamcha pulled away, his breath was taken away. Tarble looked so content. The saiyan was dazed and nuzzling against him. From the look of it, he had just rocked Tarble’s world.

Yamcha couldn’t help but smirk. He had taken the cocky top for himself and it looked like Tarble had enjoyed every second of it. When Yamcha felt Tarble’s hand on the side of his face, Yamcha melted. Yamcha’s heartbeat picked up. At that moment, the way Tarble was looking at him was almost as if the saiyan was in love. Yamcha wondered for a second if he had seen the right emotion. That was impossible. That look had to be lust. Tarble was a playboy, just like he was. There was no time for love. Love didn’t exist.

Tarble leaned in and nibbled at Yamcha’s ear. “So, how did you know what to do?” Tarble whispered to Yamcha as he pulled his tail free of Yamcha’s ass.

Yamcha only shrugged before Tarble pulled him down to the bed. The saiyan purred in his ear. “I didn’t think you would let me in like that.” Yamcha said.

Tarble began to lap at Yamcha’s neck. “Neither did I.”

Yamcha leaned into the tongue on his neck. He didn’t know what Tarble was doing, but it felt quite good, so why stop it? “You’re really tight.”

Tarble chuckled. “That’s to be expected. You’re the first person that I’ve ever let in there.”

Yamcha wrapped his arms around Tarble and pulled him against him. “So does that mean that I can do that again?”

Tarble chuckled again. “So does this mean that I win?”

Yamcha laughed. “No. You’re supposed to fuck me, not the other way around. The bet is still on.”

Tarble smirked as he looked into the human’s eyes. “But you want to try it, don’t you?”

Yamcha groaned as his hands moved down to Tarble’s ass and squeezed. “I don’t know. You were pretty insistent about me taking you.”

Tarble let out a moan then kissed Yamcha. “Does that mean that we can do this all of the time now?”

Yamcha grinned. “Is that what you want?”

Tarble purred against him again. “It’s a great way around not finding a partner for the night.”

Yamcha didn’t even think of that. “So if we don’t find a person to fuck, we fuck each other?” Yamcha asked, nibbling at Tarble’s neck. He had never lain in bed this long. He was used to his partners leaving after sex. But Tarble was warm. He really didn’t want him to leave.

“That’s the plan.” Tarble said, getting closer to Yamcha. Tarble should have been getting up and going to his room, but he didn’t feel like moving. Yamcha was warm and all Tarble wanted to do was cuddle up next to him.

“Did you want to stay here?” Yamcha asked.

Tarble nuzzled into Yamcha’s neck again and purred. “If you don’t mind?”

Yamcha grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them before wrapping his arms around Tarble and pulling him as close as he possibly could as Tarble’s tail wrapped around Yamcha’s leg.

It didn’t take long before they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

* * *

 

Yamcha woke up the next morning and found Tarble still lying in his arms. His heart skipped a beat. He had forgotten how cute Tarble looked as he slept.

The saiyan purred in his sleep and nuzzled in closer. Yamcha felt himself blush as he thought about the night before. The intense pleasure they had shared was beyond anything he had ever experienced. Who would have thought that he was gay along? Well, Yamcha did still find women attractive, so he couldn’t call himself gay. And now that he really thought about it, he really didn’t want to sleep with any other guys. So maybe it was just Tarble.

Tarble awoke to find himself face to face with Yamcha’s chest. He made to move, but his lower back stung a little. He let out a whimper and Yamcha looked down at him. “Are you okay?” Yamcha asked.

Tarble looked up at his roommate. He really couldn’t believe that he had bottomed. He had no idea what had taken over him then. Did he really tell Yamcha to take him? Did he say that he would do it again? Everything in him was screaming at him. Why had he stayed with Yamcha? His room wasn’t that far away. But as he felt those arms around him, Tarble felt calm and comfortable. What did all of this mean? “I just have a little pain in my back, but that’s to be expected.”

Yamcha nodded. “Do you need me to get you anything?”

Tarble shook his head. “No. I’ll be fine.” As he looked up at the human, he felt himself blush. Sure, Yamcha was handsome, but Tarble had never really looked at him before. Most of the men he had taken did not take care of themselves. They didn’t have the abs or the defined chest like the man in front of him had. Nor did they have such a nice looking face. Even with the scars, Yamcha was really nice to look at. Tarble couldn’t help himself as he leaned up to kiss the human. After last night, he thought that Yamcha would pull away from him and tell him to stop. Tarble still had a bet to win. But Yamcha didn’t. Yamcha only pushed into the kiss, deepening it.

Tarble moaned as their tongues met and nearly cried out when the human grabbed his ass. It still hurt and he wasn’t really ready for round two on his ass yet. Tarble froze at that thought. He shouldn’t have wanted a round two at all. He needed to be the one on top. Yamcha needed to be below him, writhing at Tarble’s every touch.

Yamcha pulled his hands off of the saiyan. “Are you sure that you’re okay?”

Tarble sighed. “I’m not used to being fucked.”

Yamcha nodded. “Then why don’t we get up and I’ll get you some ice or something?”

Tarble nodded and made to get out of bed. The moment he stood, he let out a whimper.

Yamcha turned and looked at the saiyan. “You get back in bed and I’ll bring it.”

Tarble began to glare at Yamcha. He was not some weak little child. He could take care of himself. It wasn’t like he was one of Yamcha’s conquests.

Tarble made to walk forward again and hissed as he walked. He would get through this. It had to get better. If it didn’t, he would never find a bottom.

But to Tarble’s shock, he was lifted into the air and into Yamcha’s arms. “What are you doing?”

“You’re in pain. I can at least help you.” Yamcha said, taking Tarble into the kitchen.

“I don’t need help.” Tarble snapped.

Yamcha chuckled. “Oh come on, I’m just treating you like a prince.”

Tarble froze up in Yamcha’s arms. If it was ever discovered that he had bottomed for the human, Vegeta would kill him. Tarble felt like his pride was shattered. Why had he given into his weakness?

Yamcha seemed to notice Tarble’s discomfort as the human leaned his forehead against the saiyan’s. Tarble forgot to breathe as Yamcha kissed him. The saiyan made to wrap his arms around the human’s neck. The kiss wasn’t frantic or passionate. It was comforting and almost reassuring. Instead of hard and pushy, the lips were soft and hesitant. Tarble couldn’t help himself as he moaned. Tarble’s heartbeat quickened and he could feel Yamcha’s pulse under his fingertips. It was almost as if they were having a romantic moment.

When Tarble made to pull away, he held himself so that he was still looking into the human’s eyes. His lips were hovering close to the humans. Tarble’s heart skipped a beat. What was happening to him? He wanted Yamcha, that much was given. But this was going beyond want. Tarble couldn’t remember kissing anyone this much. He didn’t remember wanting a conquest this much. Tarble purred and nuzzled himself against Yamcha’s neck. The human only kissed at his ear, making Tarble gasp.

“Should I order us some breakfast?” Yamcha whispered into Tarble’s ear.

Tarble smiled. “You know that I’m going to drain that credit card of yours.”

Yamcha laughed. “I already knew that.”

Yamcha lowered Tarble onto his chair. “You already know what I want.”

Yamcha leaned down and kissed him again. “I got it.”

Tarble felt dazed as he stared at the human. If he didn’t know any better, he would say that he was in love. Good thing something like that couldn’t happen.

* * *

 

A couple of days went by and the two of them were still being very handsy with each other.

But they hadn’t been out in a while, so they figured that they could go to their favorite bar.

Yamcha finished getting ready and found Tarble waiting for him. Tarble chuckled. “I hope Marv has some fresh meat tonight.”

Yamcha felt his stomach fall at that. For some reason, he didn’t like the idea of Tarble sleeping with someone else. He shook his head. “Yeah.”

Tarble laughed. “So are you going to branch out now?”

Yamcha turned red. “No. Sleeping with you is different.”

Tarble blushed then looked away from Yamcha. “We…we should go.”

“Yeah…” Suddenly it had become very awkward as they entered the elevator. Yamcha cursed himself for saying that.

They walked over to the bar in silence. Yamcha couldn’t help but look over at Tarble a couple of times. The saiyan looked cute. Yamcha found his mind thinking back to that night and had to stop himself from moaning. Why did he want Tarble so much? It just didn’t make sense. It wasn’t like they were in a relationship or something.

They walked into the bar and Yamcha could tell that it was packed tonight. He could already see a couple of women looking for him, but for some reason, he only headed to the bar and ordered a drink.

To his confusion, Tarble came and sat next to him, instead of running after the group of men. “Do you want a whiskey?”

Tarble gave him a smirk. “How about some gin?”

Yamcha smirked back at him as Marv got them their drinks. The bartender looked between the two of them and realized what was going on. Marv smiled. “So it looks like Tarble won then?”

Tarble looked away from Yamcha. “No. The bet is still on.”

Marv looked at them again. “But something happened.”

Yamcha turned red. “Let’s not talk about it.”

“Agreed, besides, we left the house to have some fun.” Tarble stated.

“Then why are you not going after anyone?” Marv started.

“The night has only started.” Yamcha said downing his drink and ordering another.

“Yamcha.” Tarble said in a warning tone.

Yamcha looked down at the drink. “This will be my last one, okay?”

Tarble’s worry faded into a smile. “Good.”

Marv suddenly began to laugh behind the bar, catching their attention. “What is so funny?” Yamcha said.

“It looks like the two of you are in love.” Marv chuckled.

Yamcha froze as did Tarble. Both of them looked at each other then looked away as they turned red. Marv was wrong. There was no way that they were in love with each other.

“I think I’m going to go get myself a guy.” Tarble said.

Yamcha looked down the bar then ordered a couple of drinks for the women that were looking at him earlier.

Marv rolled his eyes. “I swear. You two are truly blind.”

* * *

 

Yamcha began to laugh as he pulled his conquest for the night out of the bar. Tarble was behind him with the man he picked out.

In the elevator, Yamcha noted how awkward it was. He didn’t like the way that man looked at Tarble. Part of him wanted to growl at that man. He wanted to throw the fact that he couldn’t have Tarble’s ass in his face. That was his… Yamcha had to shake his head. Tarble’s ass did not belong to him.

The elevator dinged and the woman began to drag Yamcha away. Tarble almost growled. Like she would really know how to pleasure his mate…Tarble had to pull the man he had brought back into his room. He needed a distraction. Yamcha wasn’t his mate. He didn’t need to be possessive.

As Yamcha’s pants fell to the ground and the girl started to suck on him. Yamcha could only feel disappointment. It was almost as if she didn’t know what she was doing… but that wasn’t it. He had slept with her before, over a year ago. She knew what she was doing, but he felt nothing.

In the other room, Tarble was suffering the same problem. The man was trying his hardest, but Tarble wasn’t feeling it. That was until he began to think of Yamcha. The man kneeling in front of him transformed and Yamcha appeared. Tarble groaned as the man slurped. His technique wasn’t the same as Yamcha’s, but it would have to do.

Yamcha heard Tarble moan in the other room and finally moaned. Just listening to the saiyan was making him hard. He had completely forgotten that the woman was there. All he could think about was Tarble.

Yamcha pulled the woman up and tossed her onto the bed. He began to massage her ass and she moaned under him, but he didn’t hear it. All he could hear was Tarble entering the man in the other room. Yamcha entered the woman without thought, moaning loudly as her ass clenched around him. She cried out. He had done anal before with women, but it wasn’t their favorite thing. The woman wasn’t complaining though. She must have been used to it.

But Yamcha had no time to think about it. All he could imagine was Tarble under him moaning loudly into the mattress.

Tarble on the other hand, was thrusting into the man without thinking. The man let out a pained moan, but Tarble kept going. This ass was too loose, he wanted something tighter. He wanted Yamcha under him right now. Even as he imagined Yamcha, it was hard to do with an ass like that. It was only Yamcha’s moans from the other room that made him continue.

Yamcha was close. He could feel it. As he thrust forward a couple more times he came. He cried out Tarble’s name as he came. In the other room, Tarble came after that, almost calling out to Yamcha.

The woman got out bed and looked at him in confusion. “What was that?”

Yamcha ignored her as he got out bed and went to the hall. He wanted a drink. How low was he going to stoop? He couldn’t have Tarble.

“Yamcha?” Tarble said making him jump.

They stared at each other for a second and Yamcha felt something strange within him. He wanted Tarble. He needed Tarble.

They didn’t notice that the man and woman were glaring at them as they passed. The elevator dinged and they were gone.

Yamcha’s need for a drink disappeared again as he moved closer to Tarble. Tarble smelled him. “You don’t smell right.”

Yamcha leaned forward and kissed at the saiyan’s neck. “I know…make me smell good again.”

“Yamcha?” Tarble questioned as Yamcha kissed the saiyan’s lips. Tarble took control and Yamcha let him. “Do you really want it, Baby?”

“Tarble…take me.” Yamcha groaned as he was dragged into Tarble’s room and thrown onto the bed.

“Finally, you will be mine.” Tarble said, climbing on top of the human he desired.

To Be Continued…

 


	6. Chapter 6

Tarble looked down at Yamcha and kissed him. The human grunted as the saiyan’s hand moved downward before touching him. Nothing had ever felt so right. Yamcha groaned as Tarble stroked him a couple of times. “I’ve waited for this.”

“So have I.” Yamcha said opening his legs up as Tarble moved down his body.

Tarble chuckled. “She licked this, didn’t she?”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t the same.” Yamcha’s voice went high when Tarble lapped at it. “She didn’t know…” Yamcha moaned loudly.

Tarble smirked. “She didn’t know what?”

Yamcha looked down at the saiyan. The desire that was staring back at him was lighting up all of his senses. “How to do it right?”

Tarble sent his tongue around the head of Yamcha’s cock, making the human hiss. “Like this?”

Yamcha closed his eyes, leaning his head back as Tarble continued. The saiyan was not only licking him, but caressing his cock with one of his hands. The other hand was busy playing with his balls. Yamcha moaned and arched his back. The saiyan was humming as he sucked on the tip, making the human fist his hands in the bed sheets.

“So she couldn’t do that?” Tarble teased.

“No…” Yamcha said breathlessly.

“Can anyone else do that for you?” Tarble smirked as his hand began to move south till it reached Yamcha’s ass.

Yamcha let out a whimper as Tarble sent his tongue up Yamcha’s length. “No!” Tarble froze in what he was doing making Yamcha look at him, completely puzzled. “Why did you stop?” Yamcha groaned.

Tarble made to grin. “So you were only answering my question then?” The saiyan said, as he took the entirety of Yamcha’s cock into his mouth.

“OH! Yes!” Yamcha moaned and his back arched into the mattress.

Tarble chuckled, which sent vibrations up Yamcha’s cock and down his spine. The saiyan slid his tongue so that the human’s cock grazed the roof of his mouth. Below him, Yamcha was letting out all kinds of beautiful sounds. The human sounded dazed and with each second Yamcha was asking for more. Tarble was committing each sound to memory. He wanted to look at the human when he came.

But tasting him would come later. He already knew that taste and as much as he wanted it, he need to get to the main event.

Tarble popped off and he heard Yamcha groan at the loss. “Please…oh…”

Tarble leaned up and kissed Yamcha to quiet him. “Trust me. We are far from done.” Tarble purred against his lover as he brought up his fingers. “Unlike you, I don’t use lube, but there are other things.” Yamcha seemed to get the hint and moved his face forward to suck on Tarble’s fingers.

Tarble stroked himself slightly as he watched his lover. Yamcha was moaning as he sucked at his hand and Tarble was starting to wish that Yamcha would do that to his cock, but that would be for later.

Tarble pulled his fingers from Yamcha’s mouth and watched as the human opened his eyes to look at him. “Turn onto your stomach.”

Tarble moved off of Yamcha and the human did what he asked. The saiyan moved his tail around to stroke the human’s cock. Yamcha sighed.

Tarble looked down at the ass that was now exposed to him. He smirked as he slid one of his wet fingers against the tight ass before him. “Ready?” He teased, but entered before Yamcha could say anything.

Tarble moaned. It was tight. Very tight. The idea of his cock being nestled in there sent chills down his spine. Yamcha had a slight look of discomfort on his face. Tarble decided to remedy that. The saiyan moved his finger around until he found the spot his was looking for. Yamcha gasped and Tarble smirked.

Tarble slid this finger around and Yamcha groaned loudly. The human pushed back on his hand and his head arched back. Tarble smirked to himself and slipped another finger in. Yamcha only let out a needy whimper this time. Tarble scissored his fingers to stretch out his lover, the human didn’t seem to be uncomfortable. “Tarble…oh, Kami!”

Tarble purred. “What do you need, Baby?”

Yamcha was panting. “More…I need more.”

Tarble continued to purr as he moved down and came face to face with Yamcha’s ass. He removed his fingers, which only made Yamcha cry out in distain.  “Don’t worry. I’m far from done with you.”

“Wha…what are you? Ohh.” Yamcha moaned as Tarble moved forward and licked at his ass. Tarble moved his tongue around the outside of his lover’s ass, coating it in saliva. Yamcha’s head dove into the pillow as Tarble’s tongue swirled around him again before entering.

It had been a long time since Tarble had done this. Hell, he couldn’t even remember the last time. But as he continued to penetrate the ass before him, he felt something inside of him build. Something he had never really felt before.

Tarble twisted his tongue and heard the sheets ripping. From the sounds he was hearing, the human was loving it. Tarble slid out and kissed Yamcha’s butt cheek. “How was that?”

“Incredible.” Yamcha said in a daze, then moaned as Tarble slid his cock against the crack of Yamcha’s ass.

“Is this what you want?” Tarble teased, knowing what answer he was going to hear.

Yamcha only moved his ass against it. “Babe, take me.”

Tarble growled as he positioned himself. “Relax.” Yamcha made to do so under him, but tensed as soon as Tarble entered. Tarble felt the pressure around him and had to take a deep breath. “I know it hurts, but I can’t make it better if you don’t relax.”

Tarble began to move his tail around Yamcha’s cock slowly, almost sensually. Yamcha started to relax and the noises he was making reflected that. Tarble moved forward and soon he was all the way in. “You’re so…big.” Yamcha hissed.

Tarble chuckled into Yamcha’s back. “No, you’re just so tight.” The saiyan was holding still for the moment as he let the body around him adjust to him. “Do you still want it, Yamcha?”

Yamcha breathed into his pillow. “I… I need it.” The human looked back at him. “Move.”

Tarble looked down at his lover and moved within that tight heat. He moved slowly and Yamcha sighed in pain, but Tarble knew this was the only way. Tarble continued to move slowly, shifting his angle slightly so that he had found the spot he was looking for. Yamcha let out a whiny moan and Tarble smirked. “You need that?”

Tarble slammed himself against that spot as Yamcha made to answer and a strangled yes filled the room. The bed began to shake as Tarble moved within Yamcha and the human began to push back against him, meeting him for each thrust. “Tarble…oh…more…”

Tarble draped himself flush against Yamcha’s back which made him fill Yamcha completely. Tarble started to lay kisses on his human’s back.

Yamcha groaned. “It’s…mmm.”

Tarble lapped at Yamcha’s back. “It’s what?” He was almost out of breath.

“So deep.” Yamcha gasped as Tarble nipped at his shoulder blade.

“You…oh…you like it deep then?” Tarble said into Yamcha’s ear.

Yamcha only moaned in response. Tarble wished he could go deeper but he was already balls deep into his lover. An idea came to him and he began to slam himself harder into the body below him, making his lover louder than before. So Yamcha liked to be manhandled then? Tarble had thousands of ideas forming in his head, but those would have to wait.

Tarble could feel it. He was close, as was Yamcha. The saiyan moved his tail faster on his lover’s cock and the human whimpered and moaned so loud that Tarble was sure that the neighbors had heard them. Not that he cared.

Tarble heard his name over and over again before warmth shot out over his tail and the bedsheets.

Tarble groaned as he continued to move. Tarble listened to his lover as he came within him. His seed coated the human’s insides. Yamcha only whimpered as Tarble’s tail stilled.

Tarble panted as he made to pull out. Yamcha whimpered again and looked over as Tarble laid down next to him. Yamcha looked straight at the saiyan and made to roll onto his side.

Tarble cuddled up next to him before kissing the side of Yamcha’s neck. “How was that?”

“You win.” Yamcha said, confusing Tarble. “The bet.”

Tarble was kind of shocked. He had completely forgotten about it. “Oh.”

Yamcha leaned forward and kissed Tarble and Tarble felt that feeling again. A new need came over him, one that seriously confused him. As he looked over Yamcha’s chest, the urge to bite him began to stew within him.

Yamcha had no time to react as Tarble moved forward and bit into his skin. Yamcha was prepared to yell, but only moaned loudly and pulled the saiyan tightly against him. Yamcha felt Tarble start to move away, but the saiyan only made to lap up his blood. The human wondered what all of this was about, but as Tarble looked up at him. He could see a new look in those eyes. Yamcha didn’t understand why Tarble was looking at him like that, but for some reason, he liked it. Tarble purred and made to kiss Yamcha and the human allowed it. Yamcha tasted his blood, but it only made him want to kiss the saiyan some more.

Tarble licked at Yamcha’s lips. “Mine.”

Yamcha pulled Tarble’s whole body against him. “Yeah.”

“Baby?” Tarble stared into Yamcha’s eyes.

“What?” Yamcha said, feeling Tarble’s tail against his leg.

Tarble purred and moved his neck to the side. “Bite me.”

Yamcha wondered what Tarble was asking, but leaned forward. He wanted the saiyan. It was like Tarble had taken over his mind, but he was completely fine with that.

As soon as he bit into that skin and tasted the blood that came forth, Yamcha realized the truth. How could he not see it? How was he really this blind? The thing that he believed to be false wasn’t. He was in love.

As he lapped up Tarble’s blood, a grim thought came over him. Tarble was a playboy. He couldn’t have Tarble. He felt so many horrible emotions hit him. He thought that losing Bulma was bad, but this was way worse. Why did this stuff have to happen to him?

Tarble noticed the look on Yamcha’s face and could see how tense the human was. Tarble felt worried. What if he had messed up? Yamcha wouldn’t want to be with him then…Tarble’s heart stopped. He was in love with Yamcha. The saiyan wanted to cry. This was impossible. Yamcha didn’t believe in love, plus he was a playboy. They couldn’t be together.

Both of them stared at each other in silence. Tarble didn’t want Yamcha to leave, but at the same time, he wanted to be alone.

As Yamcha got up, Tarble cursed himself. Why did this have to happen to him?

* * *

 

Yamcha only looked up at the ceiling of his room when he woke up. His back hurt a little, but that wasn’t his problem. He was in love with Tarble and that pain was a reminder of that. That bite mark on his chest was still red. Was it going to scar like that? Would that mark stay on him forever? What a depressing thought. He just couldn’t escape Tarble could he?

Having no time to really think about anything, Yamcha pulled himself up and got up. He walked towards the kitchen. He was starving.

He heard Tarble moving around in the kitchen and didn’t know what to do. What could he possibly say? The saiyan seemed to be quiet as well. Everything had become awkward between them.

As Yamcha looked over at Tarble, he could see the bite mark that he had left on the saiyan. Would it heal or would it scar like his would?

Tarble sighed. “How are you feeling?”

Yamcha looked down at the saiyan. “I…It hurts a little, but it’s not bad.”

“Good.” Tarble said looking away. “Do you want anything for breakfast?”

Yamcha shook his head, even though he was hungry. “I’m fine.” His stomach growled.

Tarble sighed. “Let me get you something.” The saiyan headed towards the refrigerator as Yamcha sat down.

Yamcha watched Tarble cook, our rather, stared at the saiyan’s ass. His thoughts began to change as Yamcha imagined pushing the saiyan up against the table or counter and taking him over and over again. Not only that, but his mind filled with doing it everywhere.

When Tarble brought him his food, he already had a rather large problem stewing in his pants. Tarble seemed to notice this. “Do you need some help with that?”

Yamcha knew it was a bad idea, but all he could think about was the saiyan. He pulled the saiyan down into a kiss and made to pull him closer, but Tarble was the one that pulled away. Yamcha cursed himself. He was probably going to drive Tarble away. The saiyan was probably done with him after last night. He did get what he wanted. “I…I think I’ll just eat my breakfast then.”

Tarble nodded, he was now a bright shade of pink. The saiyan didn’t know what his problem was. Even if he had feelings for the human, it didn’t mean that they couldn’t have sex. But the idea hurt. Sleeping with Yamcha when he really couldn’t have him was depressing. “I was thinking about going and visiting Bulma and Vegeta.”

Yamcha stopped eating then nodded. “How long do you think you’ll be?”

“I don’t know. It may be a couple of weeks.” Tarble needed to clear his head. If he had some time away from Yamcha, he could do that.

Yamcha sighed. “If that’s what you want.” Yamcha didn’t look very happy, but there was nothing that Tarble could do about that. “Do you need help packing?”

Tarble shook his head. “I should be fine.”

Yamcha had this defeated look on his face. He didn’t finish his breakfast. He only got up and went to his room. He wasn’t going to argue or try to get Tarble to stay. He completely understood. Tarble didn’t want him anymore. The saiyan had made it clear.

Yamcha closed the door and burst into tears as he locked it. It looked like he was alone again. He better just get used to it.

* * *

 

When Tarble walked into Capsule Corp, he didn’t know what he was expecting. Bulma yelled at him for how he talked to her last, and Vegeta was angry as well. But he ignored that.

“Now while you’re here, you won’t be bringing anyone here. Got that?!” Bulma screamed in his face.

Tarble sighed. “Whatever.” He walked past her and Bulma gave Vegeta a puzzled look.

“What happened?” Vegeta asked his brother. The older saiyan was a little scared. Did Tarble make the same mistake that he did?

Tarble just looked depressed. “Nothing. I just want some sleep that’s all.”

Bulma couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “So you’re giving up being a playboy?” She was smiling.

Tarble only glared at her. “Just shut up.”

“We need a clear answer, Tarble.” Vegeta stated.

“Yes! Are you happy now?!” Tarble growled as he stormed off.

Vegeta looked at his wife. He was truly puzzled. What had happened?

Bulma smiled. “I wonder who she is.”

Vegeta only sighed. “That or he got one of those diseases.”

Bulma frowned. “I hope not.”

“He’ll tell us with in time.” Vegeta said as he wondered about his brother.

* * *

 

Two weeks later

Tarble was driving her mad. Bulma swore that her house had never been cleaner. But every time she turned around her brother-in-law was cleaning. He even cleaned the same room three times over.

Both she and Vegeta had not really pestered him for answers since that night. Tarble was keeping his mouth closed. He wasn’t saying anything, but Bulma could tell that he was becoming more depressed as each day passed.

“Vegeta, we do need to talk to him about this.” Bulma said, finally at her wit’s end.

“I don’t know what to do. When he’s ready, he’ll tell us.” Vegeta didn’t want to think about the issue. He was just glad that his brother wasn’t running around trying to get laid anymore. But it did annoy him at how quiet Tarble was. It was almost as if someone had died.

“I’ve tried calling Yamcha, but his phone is still out of service.” Bulma said.

Vegeta looked confused. “You think that he has something to do with this?”

Bulma sighed. “Maybe they got into an argument over some girl at the bar and she chose Yamcha.” Bulma couldn’t help but be hopeful that that was the case. Then the two of them would stop this nonsense.

Tarble walked into the room and Bulma jumped. Had he just heard them? But Tarble made no indication that he had heard them. He just continued cleaning.

“Tarble?” She wanted to see if she could get to the bottom of this.

Tarble didn’t move. He didn’t even acknowledge her. He just stood there.

“Tarble?” Vegeta tried, but Tarble only finished up and left the room.

“We have to do something. I’m afraid that he’s going to get worse.” Bulma said.

“I just wonder what woman out there would choose Yamcha over Tarble.” Vegeta said under his breath.

* * *

 

Yamcha finished his third bottle of alcohol and tossed it to the side. He didn’t really feel like doing anything. He just wanted to drink. He made to stand up, but he wobbled. What was he going to do now? It wasn’t like he could just go and sleep with anyone else.

That hadn’t worked with Bulma, so why would it work with Tarble. He had to chuckle. Of course he would happen to fall for the brother of the man that took Bulma away from him. What kind of fate was this?

He grabbed the a bottle and chugged. It couldn’t get any worse than this.

* * *

 

Deciding that enough was enough, Bulma went to find Tarble a couple of days later. Today, he was over doing it in her lab, so it wasn’t that hard.

“Tarble, it is time to stop this. Now tell me what is wrong with you?” Bulma said to Tarble.

Tarble turned around and glared at her. This was her fault anyway. If she and Yamcha had never dated, then Yamcha would be free to be his. Yamcha never would have become a playboy and they could have easily been together. But she had ruined him. “It’s not me. It will never be me. You ruined everything.”

Bulma was taken aback. “What did I do?”

Tarble growled. He didn’t even want to be in the same room as this person. She had thrown away the object of his affection so easily. She was the cause of Yamcha’s drinking…Tarble froze. Without him around Yamcha would start drinking again. The human would overdo it then he would get sick and depressed.

Worry set in, and Tarble began to pace. His shoulder hurt. The place where he had Yamcha bite down was starting to throb. He wanted to see his mate.

Tarble had to stop himself. Yamcha wasn’t his mate, and he would never be his mate. The thought depressed him.

Bulma walked up to him in anger. “Hello! Tarble! Answer me!” Tarble crumbled to the ground and started to cry, which made Bulma’s anger fade. “Tarble?” She tried to put her hand on his shoulder. “You know you can tell me anything. Did you catch a disease?”

Tarble shook his head violently as he sobbed. He couldn’t answer. He didn’t want to give her an answer. This was already the beginning of the end for him, so why bother.

“Did you get a girl pregnant?” Bulma asked, sounding more cheerful.

Again he shook his head. He really just wanted her to leave him alone.

Bulma frowned. “Then what could be bothering you this much? Did something happen with Yamcha?” Tarble froze and rage began to fill his body. “So Yamcha did do something? The next chance I get I’m going to give him a piece of my…”

Tarble grabbed her arm and snarled at her. “You will do no such thing.” His voice was venomous.

Bulma felt fear go through her, but that couldn’t be right. Tarble wasn’t scary. He was just her sweet, weak brother-in-law. But even as she thought that, his grip felt like it was bruising her. “But Tarble…”

“What did I say?!” Tarble snapped. He didn’t need her sniffing Yamcha. She belonged to his brother. Yamcha belonged to him. He let go of her arm. “Now just keep your nose in your own business.”

With that, he stormed out of the room and out of Capsule Corp. He didn’t want to face Vegeta when he discovered what Tarble had just done. Vegeta would fry him, not that that mattered. He only had one thing on his mind now and nothing was going to get in his way.

Tarble didn’t even stop when he got to the building. He basically flew through one of the windows, sending glass everywhere. He had a couple of cuts, but those didn’t matter as he looked around the apartment. It smelled of stale alcohol and there were bottles everywhere.

Tarble’s rage was building. This was all her fault. He knew that Yamcha was going to drink after he left, but he didn’t figure that it would be that much.

He heard as a couple bottles clanked together and Tarble saw him. Yamcha had a bottle in hand and from the look of it, he hadn’t showered in weeks. His hair was slightly longer, but not by much.

Tarble felt weak in the knees. He should have never left him alone. He walked forward and Yamcha walked back. Tarble’s stomach dropped at that. “I…”

“So you’ve come to taunt me, haven’t you?” Yamcha said before taking a drink.

Tarble looked at the human almost in tears. “Why would I do that?”

“I know that you hate me and now you’re here to rub it in my face.” Yamcha said, in his drunken stupor.

“I don’t hate you…I could never hate you.” Tarble said desperately as he moved closer to the drunken man.

Yamcha watched him. “Then why did you leave me?” Yamcha looked on the verge of tears. “Why did you flinch away from me?”

“Because I…” Tarble started, but froze. How would Yamcha react to those words? The human wasn’t going to be happy.

“Because what?” Yamcha growled, throwing his bottle at the wall.

“Because I didn’t know how to deal with my feelings!” Tarble yelled at Yamcha.

“Then what about my feelings, huh?!” Yamcha said, getting in his face.

“You need to just get over Bulma and be done with it!” Tarble snarled.

“I already told you that I’m over Bulma! I’ve been over Bulma!” Yamcha snapped.

“Just fucking move on! There are better people out there for you than her!” Tarble barked.

“And who would that be, huh?! I don’t see anyone lining up to be with me!” Yamcha snarled back.

Tarble felt so angry that he didn’t even think as he grabbed ahold of Yamcha and pulled him into a kiss. His lips were frantic from the moment they had touched, and it finally felt like Tarble could breathe. Yamcha’s arms came around him and pulled him closer as Tarble moved closer against him. It had been far too long. Tarble needed him. He needed his mate badly. As they moved away from the kiss and looked at each other, Tarble whimpered as he started to cry.

Yamcha looked completely shocked. “What’s… what’s wrong?”

“I… I… You stink Yamcha.” Tarble covered his nose as he looked at the man he loved with a smile.

Yamcha stared at him as if he had grown two heads. “What?”

Tarble took Yamcha’s hand. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Yamcha let himself be led down the hall to the bathroom. Tarble turned on the water and looked up at him. Yamcha felt his body warm as Tarble looked at him. It was almost as if Tarble had missed him, no, that wasn’t right. It was something greater than that.

Tarble walked up to Yamcha and pulled at his clothing. When was the last time he had showered? He let himself be stripped and then he watched as Tarble removed his own clothes. Yamcha stared at the body of the man he wanted. He wanted to touch Tarble badly and the mark on his chest burned.

Tarble took Yamcha’s hand and led him into the shower. He watched as the saiyan’s hair fell under the spray. Yamcha felt his heart skip a beat as Tarble began to help him wash up. The saiyan was running his fingers through Yamcha’s hair and it felt wonderful.

But then Tarble slipped and fell against his chest. The saiyan’s fingers had pressed against that sensitive mark. Yamcha let out a soft moan as he looked down at the saiyan he loved.

Tarble saw the look in Yamcha’s eyes and felt himself become lost. He wanted Yamcha and he wanted him badly. “Take me.” He said without thought.

The next thing he knew, he was being lifted then pushed against the wall of the shower, while Yamcha pounded into him. Tarble felt all of the tension over the last couple of weeks start to fade from his body as Yamcha filled him. Tarble moaned loudly, whimpering into his lover’s ear. “Don’t stop. Don’t ever stop.”

Yamcha leaned forward and kissed the man he longed for. He never thought he would get this chance again, but he was going to take it. As he thrust harder, Tarble’s tail appeared near his ass and he felt it slip in. How had he gone his whole life without this?

Tarble couldn’t hold it any longer. It had been far too long since he had cum. He moaned his lover’s name, and at the same time he felt his insides warm. Yamcha stared at him for a couple of seconds, but it didn’t look like he wanted to pull out.

Tarble touched the sides of Yamcha’s face, bringing him into a kiss. Yamcha moaned into it as tongues greeted each other again.

Tarble opened his eyes and looked straight at Yamcha. He was dazed. He finally felt complete again. He needed to say something.

Yamcha stared at Tarble. He was happy to see the saiyan. He didn’t care anymore. He had to say something.

“I love you.”

To Be Continued…

 


	7. Chapter 7

Tarble and Yamcha stared at each other in shock. “You love me?” They both said at the same time.

Tarble finally felt at ease. Yamcha loved him. The human was his. There could be no greater feeling than this.

Yamcha couldn’t believe what he had heard. Tarble loved him. The saiyan prince wanted him. The dark cloud that had been over him for the last couple of years lifted.

Yamcha and Tarble leaned forward and kissed again, forgetting that the two of them were still in the shower. The water was starting to become cold and the two of them pulled apart. “We should get out of here before we freeze to death.” Tarble laughed.

Yamcha chuckled and they both got out, but they didn’t get dressed. They only walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.

Yamcha stared at the living room. What had he been doing the last 2 weeks? He really over did it. “It really does stink in here.”

Tarble leaned into him and purred. “We can clean it up. It won’t take that long.”

“Let me just call and tell the landlord about the window.” Yamcha walked over and looked down. “What happened to the phone?”

Tarble blushed. “Ummm…I can explain.”

“You did this? Why?” Yamcha asked.

Tarble sighed and turned redder. “I got mad at Bulma. I wanted you all to myself and I got jealous that she kept getting between us.” The saiyan looked down in embarrassment.

Yamcha felt himself smile as he pulled Tarble’s face up so that he could look at him. “You really don’t know how cute you are.”

Tarble almost glared at him. “I’m not cute.”

Yamcha let out a snorting laugh as his hand moved from Tarble’s chin to the side of his face. “I think you are.” The human leaned down and kissed the saiyan and Tarble felt himself melt against Yamcha.

“Don’t you tell anyone else.” Tarble ordered, wrapping his arms around Yamcha’s neck and holding the human close.

Yamcha smirked. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

* * *

 

It took them forever to clean up the place. Yamcha was kind of shocked that the landlord didn’t make him pay for the window. The man really thought that a bird flew threw it.

Tarble had emptied out of his stash of alcohol, if anyone could really call it that. Yamcha had really emptied it out himself. Not that he was proud of it. Tarble was watching everything he was eating and drinking, so Yamcha was pretty much quitting it cold turkey.

There was also the issue of his hair. For some reason, Tarble wouldn’t let him cut it. Yamcha decided to leave it in the end as Tarble seemed to like running his fingers through it.

As they cleaned up the last bit of his mess, Tarble leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. “So now what do you want to do?”

Yamcha’s stomach growled. “Well, I’m thinking food.”

“Food is always a good option.” Tarble said.

“What do you want?” Yamcha asked.

“I don’t know.” Tarble chuckled. “Surprise me.”

“So we can go and get vegan then?” Yamcha joked.

Tarble just glared at him. “You didn’t even like that, so don’t even try to play that card with me.”

Yamcha giggled. “Don’t worry, Babe. I’ve got you.” He grabbed Tarble’s hand and led him to the elevator.

Tarble followed him willingly. “So does this make this a date then?”

Yamcha looked back down at Tarble as the doors closed. “I think it is.”

Tarble smirked as the elevator got to the bottom floor and they got out. Yamcha threw a capsule and that nice car popped out. “So, you’re going to try and woo me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Yamcha said, walking forward and opening the door for the prince.

Tarble blushed. This was going to take some getting used to. After he had buckled in, Yamcha had gotten in and started the car. Before Tarble knew it they were on their way. Tarble really didn’t know how to act on a date. The only dates he had ever been on were the ones that Bulma set up with him.

Tarble almost jumped when Yamcha reached over and grabbed his hand. His heart was going a mile a minute.

As they pulled up to the restaurant, Yamcha couldn’t help but laugh. Tarble was just staring at the sign. “I knew you would like this.”

“That I do.” Tarble said as his mouth was already watering. He moved quickly from excitement and Yamcha laughed.

Yamcha did grab Tarble’s hand again as they went inside. The hostess led them to a table and she kind of stared at their hands, but didn’t say anything. A couple of the wait staff grimaced. And Yamcha could see that they really didn’t look like they liked the idea of waiting on them. He watched them play a game of rock paper scissors and then watched as a small, young woman frowned as she lost.

Soon the waitress came up. “Welcome, to Fred’s steakhouse, home of the 72oz steak challenge.” She chirped.

Tarble’s eyes grew wide. He could kiss Yamcha right now. “How many steaks does that come with?” Tarble asked, his mouth was watering.

The woman smiled at him. “It’s one steak sir. If you can finish it in 1 hour with your sides, it’s free.”

Yamcha chuckled. “Why don’t we get five and I’ll take a 12oz steak for myself.”

The woman looked flabbergasted. “Sir…are you sure…the challenge is over $100 per steak.”

“Money isn’t an issue.” Yamcha said, taking out his card.

The woman looked hesitant, but Tarble looked very happy. Tarble’s tail was flicking back and forth in excitement. The saiyan’s eyes were all lit up. “Really…I can have all of that?”

Yamcha smirked. “You can have whatever you want.”

Tarble looked back up at the menu. “Can we get a couple appetizers?”

Yamcha squeezed his lover’s hand. “I said you can have what you want, go ahead.”

“Can we also have some deep friend pickles, a bloomin’ onion, some mozzarella sticks, and some chicken strips?” Tarble ordered.

The woman looked like she was going to faint. “Sir… there is only so much room...”

“That’s fine, anything you want for dessert?” Tarble looked over at the dessert menu after Yamcha pointed it out.

“I could go for an entire cheesecake.” Tarble said with a smile.

“Just give me one piece and we’re good.” Yamcha said.

“Okay…anything to drink?” The waitress asked. “We have a wide variety of beers and wines…”

“How about two lime sodas.” Yamcha said, before Tarble could get mad. His date was looking at him in an almost dreamy state.

The woman left and Yamcha felt Tarble’s tail on his knee. The saiyan was clearly telling him that he had done well. “I think I’m going to like this place.”

The waitress ran over to the owner and showed him the ticket. “I think they are crazy.” The man only laughed as dollar signs began to appear in his head. Tonight he was going to make a killing.

Back at the table, the waitress had started bringing out their appetizers. Tarble made a purring sound as the smell entered his nose. Yamcha was only able to have one bite of everything, while Tarble finished the rest. The waitress just stood there in shock.

“Tarble, you have something in your teeth.” Yamcha said.

Tarble grabbed a tooth pick off of the table and picked at his teeth. “Did I get it?”

Yamcha nodded, just as the trays full of steak came out. There were about three members of the wait staff carrying their food and Yamcha couldn’t help but laugh as he stared at Tarble. The saiyan looked like a child that had just discovered their presents on Christmas morning.

The whole restaurant went quiet as they set everything up in front of Tarble. They were about to explain the challenge rules again, but Yamcha stopped them. “We understand. Can we just have our date in peace?”

The staff nodded, but a time clock had been started. Yamcha just giggled as Tarble finished the first one in less than five minutes. The restaurant just stared in awe as Tarble moved through the second one. The owner couldn’t believe this. He was ruined. They would go under tonight from just this one couple.

30 minutes had passed and Tarble was done. “When do we get our cake?” Tarble asked.

Yamcha chuckled. “You saiyans and your love of food.”

Tarble smiled at him. “I am going to have to burn off all of these calories later.”

Yamcha smirked. “I like the sound of that.”

Tarble’s tail continued to rub against Yamcha’s leg, just as the cake came out. The waitress looked like she was in tears.

Tarble only shrugged, but Yamcha knew why. “I’ll cover everything, except for one steak challenge.”

The woman froze up, then ran back to the back. She couldn’t believe it. She found the owner, who was having a fit. “They said they are going to pay for almost everything.”

The man ran out of the back in shock and found the couple staring at each other. He decided that he better be gracious. “Has everything been to your liking?”

Tarble smiled. “Yes, that was amazing.”

Yamcha chuckled at his lover. “Why don’t you head off to the car while I pay?” Tarble jumped up, kissed Yamcha on the cheek, and walked out, leaving Yamcha with the owner. “You know how hard it is trying to find a place that can please him?”

The own shook his head. “No, sir.”

“Tarble really likes this place, so I have no problem paying for everything. Just make sure that you keep up the good work. Tarble’s going to want to come back.” Yamcha said as the waitress returned with his card.

“Can you just make a reservation next time?” The owner asked happily. “That way we can get your food to you faster.”

Yamcha smiled. “I would appreciate it.”

Suddenly a small child jumped up. “Mommy, Mommy, I knew I’ve seen him before!”

“Timmy, you don’t point at people.” The mother chastised her child.

“But that’s the Pitcher for the Taitins, Yamcha.” The kid said cheerfully.

Yamcha blushed in embarrassment then walked over to the kid. “Yeah, you got it right on the head.”

The owner stood there in shock. There was a millionaire in his restaurant. No wonder he could pay for everything.

Yamcha signed the kid’s napkin and left the restaurant. His lover was waiting for him. “What took you so long?” Tarble asked.

Yamcha chuckled. “Some kid wanted an autograph. He recognized me.” Tarble got into the car and gasped as Yamcha put his arm around him. “So how did I do?”

Tarble smirked then leaned up and kissed his lover. “That was perfect.” The saiyan purred against his lover.

“Want to go back to the apartment then?” Yamcha asked.

Tarble let out a low growl. “Of course I do; I have some plans for you.”

Yamcha smirked. “What kind of plans?”

Tarble wrapped his tail around Yamcha’s leg. “You’ll see.”

* * *

 

Tarble chuckled to himself as they headed up the elevator to their apartment. Yamcha was staring at him as they made their way up. Tarble felt himself smirk before he pounced. Yamcha laughed against him as the small saiyan pushed him out of the elevator and into their apartment. Yamcha opened his mouth to allow the saiyan to devour him.

Tarble pulled away and nibbled at Yamcha’s neck. “Follow me.”

Yamcha looked at his lover in confusion, but let himself be led into the kitchen. “Umm, Tarble, we just ate.”

Tarble pushed Yamcha against the counter. “I’m hungry for something else.” The saiyan said, ripping Yamcha’s shirt off of him. Tarble leaned up and lapped at the mark he had left on Yamcha’s chest. Yamcha let out a whimpering moan and Tarble raised an eyebrow. The saiyan leaned in and bit at the mark making the human howl in pleasure. Tarble smirked. What a wonderful development.

Tarble pulled away from his lover and opened the fridge as Yamcha looked at him in confusion. Tarble grabbed a couple of things and put them on the counter. Yamcha blushed. “Where are you going to put that?”

Tarble chuckled darkly. “The real question is where don’t you want me to put it?” The saiyan walked forward and kissed the human as he worked on Yamcha’s belt. The leather strip fell to the floor and he began to work on the zipper. Tarble fell to his knees and nuzzled against the bulge in his lover’s pants. “It doesn’t look like you’re going to object to it.”

Tarble pulled at Yamcha’s underwear and Yamcha’s cock burst forward. Yamcha hissed as it hit the open air, only to jump a second later as a burst of cold hit him. He looked down and found that Tarble had a container of spray whipped cream with him and he was coating his cock with it. “Tarble…” The saiyan deep throated him on the first try and Yamcha moaned loudly as that tongue moved to clean up. Yamcha wondered why he hadn’t thought of this. This was heaven.

Tarble pulled off and made to spray him again. As Yamcha looked down at his lover, he could see that there was a small bit of cream on the side of his face. Yamcha reached down and wiped it off of Tarble’s face and brought it to his mouth.

Tarble watched him and smirked. “Do you want to try it on me?”

Yamcha nodded as Tarble jumped up onto the counter. As Yamcha looked over all of the things that Tarble had gotten out, he knew that they would be there a while.

Yamcha smirked as he grabbed the chocolate syrup. This was going to be fun.

* * *

 

Two days. It had been a wonderful two days since Tarble had returned and Yamcha was really loving every second of it.

But today, Tarble seemed to have something on his mind. “Hey, don’t break yourself.”

Tarble gave him a smile. “I was just wondering if you would be up for something.”

“What do you have in mind?” Yamcha asked.

“Do you want to go with me to the bar?” Tarble asked.

Yamcha froze up. He knew what they used the bar for. “But…I thought…”

Tarble shook his head. “I don’t want to go for that. I want to show Marv that he was right. That and I want a drink.”

Yamcha nodded. “I get that. We can go. As long as nobody tries anything…”

Tarble walked over and nuzzled against him. “It wouldn’t matter if they did. I have you. That’s all that matters.”

Yamcha felt himself melt at those words. “Now I remember why I fell in love with you.”

Tarble chuckled and kissed him. “Always remember that.” The saiyan purred against him and Yamcha looked at the clock. They might as well head out. It wasn’t going to hurt anyone if they were dressed casually. They were off the market now. People could look, but not touch.

Yamcha couldn’t help himself as he made-out with his lover in the elevator. They had been real lucky that one of his neighbors hadn’t tried to leave when they were. I would have been real awkward.

Yamcha didn’t want to pull off of Tarble as they exited the elevator, but he did it. The saiyan only purred against him and leaned into him as they walked.

The first thing the bouncer did was look at the two of them in confusion, but he let them pass. The bar was the same as every other night and they received a couple of stares. Most of them were from people that looked interested, but neither of them was paying attention. They only walked towards the bar and Marv looked at the two of them. The bartender looked puzzled. “You two need something?”

“What do you want Tarble? You were the one that wanted a drink.” Yamcha asked Tarble.

Tarble thought it over. “I’ll take a shot of whiskey.”

Marv looked at Yamcha. “So what do you want?”

“A club soda will be fine.” Yamcha answered then jumped as Tarble’s tail wrapped around his waist, pulling them against each other.

Marv waited. He expected for Yamcha to look angry, but instead, he looked very happy. “So Tarble won the bet, didn’t he?”

Tarble chuckled. “I won much more than that.”

Marv laughed as Yamcha wrapped his arm around Tarble. “So I see. How long has this been going on?”

Yamcha only looked down at Tarble. “Just a couple of days, it really should have been sooner. You were right. We were being stupid.”

Tarble purred against Yamcha then pulled him into a kiss. The entire bar stopped. “Does that mean that Yamcha plays for the other team now?” “I’ve always wanted to fuck him.” “I wonder how tight he his?”

Tarble pulled away and snarled. “None of you will touch him. He’s mine!”

Yamcha pulled back Tarble and smiled at him. “He’s right. I’m his.”

Tarble stared at his lover. “You really mean that.”

Yamcha leaned forward and kissed his lover. “You already know the answer to that.”

Tarble let out a small moan as he stared at Yamcha. “Does that mean that Tarble is Yamcha’s boyfriend?” A random woman said to her friends.

 “Yes it does.” Yamcha said. Tarble cuddled into him. “We should go home.”

“Why?” Tarble asked, but he already knew the answer.

“Because I want to take you.” Yamcha whispered, but the entire bar heard him.

Questions were asked of them and Tarble’s drink was forgotten as Yamcha grabbed his lover and they left the bar. They only made it to the couch, where Tarble road on Yamcha all night long.

* * *

 

Bulma sighed. It had been a week since Tarble had run off. What was she going to do? Vegeta had questions about her arm, but she was able to brush him off. Her husband didn’t look too happy about Tarble leaving. It only meant that Tarble had returned to screwing around. Vegeta was going to be pissed.

She was almost there. She was going to give the two of them a piece of her mind.

As she pulled into the garage and capsulated her car, she prepared her speech. Both Yamcha and Tarble would face her wrath.

She got into the elevator and decided that she would go after Yamcha first for not fixing his phone. This all could have been avoided if he had just answered her phone calls.

The elevator dinged and she heard a movie paying on the tv. Bulma knew that they had to be in the living room.

She swooped in ready to yell at them and froze. They were sitting on the couch quite close and Yamcha’s arm was over Tarble’s shoulder. They were watching Snow White for some odd reason.

Tarble sighed. “This movie is kind of boring.”

Yamcha laughed. “You were the one that wanted to watch it.”

“I just didn’t know her voice would be so annoying.” Tarble said.

Bulma wanted to laugh at them, but froze in complete horror as Yamcha leaned down and kissed Tarble. She backed up. She hadn’t just seen that. Tarble breathed as he moved to get into a better position so that he could deepen the kiss. Bulma couldn’t believe this. They were straight up making out in front of her and they didn’t seem to notice that she was there.

Bulma backed into the hallway and heard Yamcha moan. “Tarble…that’s…oh”

Tarble let out a dark chuckle. “Do you want me to take care of it?”

“Yes.” She heard a slurping sound and realized what they were doing. Yamcha was moaning loudly as Tarble continued giving him a blowjob. Yamcha was holding the saiyan down as Tarble took everything into his mouth, and he cried out as his cock reached the back of Tarble’s throat. “Babe, don’t…don’t stop…AH.”

Bulma had over a million questions going through her head. How had this happened? Why were they doing this?

She heard Tarble pop off of Yamcha. “You really do taste good, Baby.”

Yamcha was trying to breath, but quickly pulled Tarble back up onto his lap. She looked in and watched as Yamcha licked something off of the corner of Tarble’s face. “Hmmm, I guess I do.” Yamcha leaned down and kissed Tarble again as the tail wrapped around his cock. “Babe…can I?”

Tarble chuckled darkly as he moved down and Bulma could see that Yamcha had moved. Her brother-in-law shifted and turned away from Yamcha. Bulma couldn’t see what they were doing, but Tarble began to let out small whimpers.

On the couch, Yamcha had his fingers moving in Tarble, but at the same time he had the end of Tarble’s tail in his mouth. He had never thought of sucking it before. The idea just came to him. Tarble writhed against the couch as Yamcha hummed against it. The tail squirmed in his mouth as he slid more than three fingers into Tarble’s ass. The saiyan was lost. His moans were growing louder by the second. “Baby…oh…Yamcha”

Yamcha chuckled and the vibrations made his lover cum. Yamcha slid his hand out of Tarble and gathered Tarble’s seed off of his cock. He moved back up and licked some off of his hand. “I think yours is better though.”

Tarble turned back in to look at him and tackled Yamcha into the couch. Their lips fought for dominance and Tarble won. “Do you want it?”

Yamcha’s voice quivered. “I need it…Take me, Tarble.”

Bulma was completely red out in the foyer. She would have gotten on the elevator, but she couldn’t move. She was far too mortified. Yamcha began to moan again and she heard the sound of licking. Again, curiosity got the better of her and she looked in to find Yamcha in the same position as Tarble was before, only now Table tail was twitching above the couch.

Yamcha was moaning and she heard a hungry sound. “Tarble…Oh…”

Tarble chuckled. “I got to get you ready. You want it deep again, don’t you?”

Yamcha pushed back on Tarble’s tongue. “Yes…I…Oh Kami.”

Tarble moved back up and Bulma could see the saiyan behind Yamcha. “I don’t think you’re ready.” Tarble teased as he rubbed himself again Yamcha’s ass.

“Please…I want it…” Yamcha said desperately. “Put it in me.”

Tarble kissed Yamcha’s neck and Yamcha made a needy sound as Tarble pushed in and the saiyan tensed up. “Kami, you’re tight.”

Yamcha only looked back at his lover. “All the way.”

Tarble kissed him and pushed himself so that he was balls deep in his lover. Yamcha whimpered. “That’s what you wanted right?” Tarble whispered into Yamcha’s ear.

“Yes…” Tarble started moving and Yamcha cried out into the arm of the sofa.

Bulma had never heard Yamcha sound so whiny before. It almost sounded as if Tarble was fucking a woman. Bulma made to leave, now was her chance, but she stopped as the apartment filled with the sounds of moans accompanied by a loud slapping noise.

“Tarble…Oh...” Yamcha groaned as Tarble grunted.

“Is that good, Baby?” Tarble said as he moved his hips faster.

Yamcha whimpers got louder. “Deep…do it deeper…OH.”

Tarble had moved his tail over to Yamcha’s cock and was stroking him with that. “Oh, Yamcha…You’re so tight...”

Yamcha felt his body tense up and he shot out onto the sofa and all over Tarble’s tail. The saiyan sighed above him as he continued to pound into him. “Tarble…Babe…I…”

Tarble felt himself fall over the edge as he came deep within his human. “Yamcha…”

Yamcha looked back at Tarble as he slowed then stopped. The two of them kissed just as Snow White began to sing her song “Someday, my prince will come.”

Yamcha laughed. “Sorry to disappoint you, Snow, but he already did. More than once.”

Tarble laughed into his back. He really didn’t want to pull out yet. The saiyan leaned down and kissed Yamcha’s back. “I love you.”

Bulma heard those words and couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Tarble was in love with Yamcha. Now all of Tarble’s actions made sense. Tarble’s depression had been a melancholy this entire time. But what about Yamcha? Yamcha had to have hurt Tarble if Tarble had come home. She wanted to give her ex a piece of her mind, but stopped in her tracks.

“I love you, too.” Yamcha said, and she heard them move around. Tarble started purring and Bulma listened as they moved around. “I’m not letting you go.”

“Yamcha, I have to go clean up.” Tarble stated.

“But I don’t mind. We can always buy a new couch.” Yamcha said.

Tarble laughed. “Baby, that’s not the issue.”

Yamcha smiled at him. “I know. But that’s not why. I want you to stay.”

Tarble wondered what Yamcha had in mind when the human leaned forward and kissed him. “I can think of a couple more uses for this couch right now.”

Bulma took that opportunity to get into the elevator. She had the wind knocked out of her, but she was pleasantly surprised. Sure, finding out that Yamcha liked it up the ass wasn’t on her list of things to know, but this meant that Yamcha’s days of being a playboy were over. From the way he and Tarble were talking, they sounded like they were head over heels with each other.

However, it did make Bulma wonder where this came from. Both men were straight. How did they end up in bed together?

An idea popped into her head and she smirked evilly. She knew how to get it out of them, and it would only take her a week to plan.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Vegeta growled. He hated Bulma’s parties, but he could never get her to stop. He was a little suspicious. She had come back from talking with his brother a week ago, and now she was laughing every couple of minutes. He didn’t like it. She knew something.

Vegeta could already see the circus showing up. Those friends of his wife and that clown Kakarot. He growled. Kakarot had been dead for 3 years now and it really left him without a challenge. Now there was no one to really compare himself with.

He was glad that Kakarot’s brat wasn’t here nor was his harpy. Bulma must have thought that they weren’t needed for whatever she was planning.

“Vegeta.” Bulma said his name and he turned and growled again.

“What?” If she wanted him to help then she had another thing coming. He looked around. “Where is Trunks?”

That surprised her. “He’s at Chichi’s. I figured that she wouldn’t mind.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. That was the last thing that he wanted: the youngest son of Kakarot bonding with his son. Not that he could really say anything. He found that he really couldn’t control the woman.

He turned and he could see that bumbling fool, Roshi. Vegeta found this man to be a waste of space. He had no idea why his wife invited the fool to her parties. All the old man wanted to do was grope his wife and any other unfortunate girl.

Then there was the cue ball and Kakarot’s midget of a friend. He didn’t understand why they even tried. They would never measure up as warriors.

It was even worse now that the midget had married the cyborg. He still couldn’t believe that they had a child. Why the hell did they bring it? Now he felt more at ease. He didn’t want that child anywhere near his son. It was female. His son was only a toddler, but he would not allow a connection like that to be made. Nothing of worth was there. Maybe Trunks being at the harpy’s was a godsend. At least the boy would get stronger around the brat.

Bulma glared at him. “You know; you could be nice.”

He growled. Sometimes he wished that he had never touched the woman. It wasn’t like he really found her to be that exciting. He didn’t know why. He just walked through the motions anymore. The woman had been around when he was lonely and that’s why he had gotten after Tarble. He didn’t want his brother to fall into the same trap that he had.

His heart beat awkwardly, as his mind flashed to a certain someone. Vegeta sighed. He knew it was unnatural. Frieza had always said as much. He had never really seen anything like that before, so he really couldn’t be sure if he was that way or not. Hell, something like that had to be impossible. Men didn’t feel things for each other.

“Vegeta!” Bulma screeched at him and he moved away from her. He was really getting tired of this.

He growled and stormed off. He didn’t see any point to this. He wasn’t going to sit here and be yelled at. He had more pride than that.

She continued to yell after him, but he paid no mind.

He landed on the roof and sat down. At least he could get some peace and quiet up here.

* * *

 

Bulma sighed as she walked through the group of people. She would worry about Vegeta later. She wanted to get her brother-in-law and Yamcha to admit what they were doing. Part of her wanted to make Tarble and Yamcha suffer after that performance, even if they didn’t know about her being there.

She turned and looked at Tien. It looked like he had been really working himself as of late. Bulma knew that she shouldn’t be staring, but she couldn’t help it. She and Vegeta were sleeping in separate rooms. Every once and a while, he would stay for a week, then he was gone. She was kind of starved for attention. But Vegeta only seemed to give that to Trunks anymore. Maybe that’s why he had asked about Trunks.

Bulma sighed. Vegeta needed to get it through his skull. Trunks was going to be her heir. He didn’t need to fight like Future Trunks did. The boy had saiyan blood, but he was also human. If Gohan could live without training and fighting, then her son could do the same.

Tien looked over at her and she saw him blush. If she wasn’t dealing with Vegeta right now, she would have just gone after him. She really needed someone. The sex with Vegeta was good, but she just needed someone that really cared about her.

She sighed, maybe she shouldn’t have thrown Yamcha away. She shook her head. Yamcha cheated on her, plus he was with a guy now. From the way they were talking, she couldn’t compare. The idea made her sad. Between Yamcha and Vegeta, she had to be losing her touch.

She looked back at Tien. He didn’t seem to mind though.

“Bulma?” She turned and found 18 standing there with her baby girl. Bulma felt jealous. She had wanted a girl and now she had a boy. Not that it was Trunks’s fault. It seemed that all saiyans were male, at least all of the saiyans she had ever seen were.

* * *

 

Tarble took a deep breath. He was going to tell Vegeta the truth. He was scared. What if Vegeta was mad? There was no way that he could truly be happy with this.

Yamcha wrapped his arms around Tarble. “I’ll be with you, Babe.”

Tarble purred into his lover’s arms and tilted his head back while Yamcha leaned down and kissed him. “We need to get going.”

“I know. Really, I think Roshi is going to be worse. He thinks I should be some sex god or something.” Yamcha said.

“I don’t know. Vegeta can actually kill us.” Tarble said uncomfortably.

Yamcha laughed. “Yeah, but at least I got some time with you before I died.”

Tarble purred against him. “There is that.”

They made their way out of the room. Tarble wanted Yamcha to stay close to him. There was no knowing who would try and come between them. Be it Vegeta or Roshi, he wouldn’t stand for it. Yamcha was his. They were going to have to deal with that.

Yamcha decided that flying would be a better idea; there was really no point in driving. It would just be a waste of gas. Bulma’s house wasn’t that far. Besides, this wasn’t one of their dates or something. This was just one of Bulma’s parties and Yamcha really didn’t want his car to be destroyed.

They landed and they could already see that the party was in full swing. Bulma was over talking to Tien, which was odd, but 18 and Krillin where there, so he just shrugged it off. Vegeta was nowhere to be found. Tarble looked around for his brother, finding him sitting on the roof of Capsule Corp. That was odd. Tarble knew this brother didn’t like these parties, but it looked like Vegeta wanted nothing to do with his wife right now.

Tarble almost growled at Tien. Bulma was getting a little too close to him. He looked back up at Vegeta, but his brother did nothing. It was like Vegeta didn’t care. The smaller prince felt confused. Weren’t they a match made in heaven? Looking at it now, he had to be wrong.

Yamcha looked over the refreshment table “Do you want to grab something to snack on?” He said before he got them some punch. At the same time, Tarble had made them a plate of food. The human noted that his lover seemed to have his mind on something else. “What’s on your mind?”

Yamcha passed his lover his drink and Tarble slipped up the snacks to Yamcha. “Have you seen my brother yet?”

The human looked around. “No, but Vegeta usually doesn’t like these kinds of things.”

Vegeta watched them from a distance. They were acting strange and Vegeta couldn’t put his finger on it. Tarble was wearing a tank top and Vegeta could clearly see teeth marks etched into his brother’s skin, but he had no idea why they were there. Raditz had something like that on his thigh. Although when he asked about it, Nappa had turned red. Did Tarble have it for the same reason? He really couldn’t be sure without asking, but he was sure that the answer was something embarrassing.

Yamcha chuckled as Tarble tried something nasty on his plate. “What is this shit?” Tarble asked.

“That is a cucumber sandwich. Of course you wouldn’t like it.” Yamcha laughed and grabbed a pig in a blanket. “Here.” He stuffed it into his lover’s mouth and Tarble seemed to be happy with it.

“I still don’t get this veggie thing.” Tarble said.

“Well you are on a planet of omnivores.” Yamcha said. “There’s bound to be things that you don’t like.”

Tarble made to retort, when someone new grabbed onto his mate. Some girl with blue hair was batting her eyes at Yamcha. “Oh my, I haven’t seen you in ages, Yamcha.” The girl winked as she looked at Yamcha.

Yamcha pulled away from her grasp and moved closer to Tarble. Tarble was now glaring daggers at the woman. How dare she touch his mate! She had a foul pheromone coming off of her that was stinging his sensitive nose.

“I thought you would like to see Maron.” Master Roshi said, walking up to them. “She’s been waiting to see you, if you know what I mean?” Roshi made to nudge him, but Yamcha cringed. This is not what he wanted at all. He should have known that Roshi was going to pull something like this.

“Why don’t we get some wine and talk?” Maron tried to grab his arm again, but Tarble growled, pulling his lover away from her.

Yamcha could tell that his lover was getting riled up. “I’m sorry, Maron, but I don’t drink anymore. Besides, I…”

“Oh one drink isn’t going to kill you, come on.” She made to grab his arm for the third time. Tarble’s rage was growing. How dare she?! He had just gotten the human off of that shit, he didn’t need her to try and lure him back to the bottle.

Vegeta could tell that the beta male looked very uncomfortable with Maron’s advances. He almost felt sorry for the human. But as he looked at Tarble, alarms were starting to go off in his head. What was going on? Tarble barely registered a power level, but now he could clearly feel his brother’s Ki, and it was strong. Rage was boiling in there. Curiosity started to creep in as he leaned forward.

Tarble snarled and it caught everyone’s attention. “Look little man, Yamcha is a big boy and he’s coming with me.” Maron said. “AHHH!” She screamed as Tarble pounced. The once innocent saiyan had become like a mini ozzaru as he snapped and clawed at the young woman below him. All the saiyan could see was red. She really thought she could have him. That he would just hand him over to a she demon like her was unthinkable!

“Tarble stop!” Bulma cried out, but he didn’t hear her.

“He’s mine! You can’t have him!” Tarble snarled possessively.

Roshi looked at Yamcha in a panic. “We need to stop him. He’s going to destroy that pretty face.” The old man made to grab Tarble’s tail and Vegeta almost roared, but froze as Yamcha grabbed the old man and threw him back against the building, making the concrete crack. The beta male looked murderous.

“Don’t even think about touching his tail!” Yamcha growled at his former master.

Vegeta smirked. Maybe the beta male wasn’t so bad after all. Finally, someone that understood how important tails were.

Everyone was staring. They didn’t even try to get close to Yamcha or Tarble at the moment. Maron had more than one cut over her face, but no one moved. No one knew that to expect out of either of them.

“Vegeta! Control your brother!” Bulma shrieked.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He better do something before something happened to his brother. He locked his eyes with Yamcha, saying nothing to him. The two of them came to an understanding as Vegeta picked up Tarble by the scruff of his neck and tossed him at Yamcha. Tarble’s anger faded away instantly and Vegeta watched as both men turned red.

Vegeta sighed, he wasn’t sure of it, but who was he to say no. “Do whatever you want. I’m not going to stop you.”

Tarble looked at his brother. “You don’t care that I’m gay.” He was in shock. He thought that Vegeta would be furious. Instead, Vegeta was completely fine with the idea.

Gasps of shock sounded around them and Bulma couldn’t believe it. Did this mean that Tarble was always gay? She had set him up with so many women. That had to be the reason he disliked her so much. Now she wasn’t sure if she could go through making fun of them.

Vegeta chuckled. “As I said, just do what you want. If you want the beta male, then be with the beta male.” Not like that would be his first choice, if he was looking at a man… Vegeta froze in his thoughts. He didn’t need to be thinking of such things, but seeing that Tarble had the same inclinations made him relax. He wasn’t some freak.

Tarble couldn’t believe his ears. “Really? You’re not mad?”

“Enjoy yourself.” Vegeta said, even with the feeling of relief, there was a hint of despair to it all. His mind flashed again to the one person that made him feel strange, but that wasn’t possible. Not only was he married, but the man was dead.

Tarble had more questions, but he noticed something. His brother looked kind of defeated. Tarble looked over at Bulma and back at his brother. Vegeta wasn’t happy. Was his brother also gay? He didn’t dare to ask, especially in front of everyone, but he would store the information away for later. “Thank you, Vegeta.”

Vegeta gave his brother a grin before looking at the beta male. It looked like he was going to have to get used to this. “Look after him. He’s bound to be a handful.” He teased.

Yamcha laughed. “He already is.” Part of him was stunned, Vegeta was really accepting them.

Bulma glared at the three. She didn’t like how comfortable Vegeta was being with this. What was her husband hiding from her? Was this normal for saiyans or something?

She looked back over to Tien. If that was the case, then she might as well give up on Vegeta all together. Maybe then Vegeta could find someone else to bother. Then of course there was Trunks. Vegeta didn’t seem to be moving anywhere on that front. She was going to have to get him to leave Trunks behind. He was not going to make her baby boy into a fighter.

Vegeta looked back at Bulma and noted the looks she was giving Tien. Maybe this meant that he would be set free. He wondered what he and the boy would do after that. Maybe they could just train and everything would be fine.

Tarble had found what he wanted, maybe by some miracle Vegeta would get what he really wanted.

Tarble leaned into Yamcha and kissed him, making Roshi freak out, as well as the rest of the Z warriors. Vegeta only laughed at their discomfort. This party turned out to be entertaining after all. The younger prince couldn’t help but smile. Nothing could take the grin off of his face right now. All he wanted was Vegeta’s acceptance, and now he had it.

“Really, we have to deal with faggots now?” Krillin groaned

Vegeta snarled, making the midget flinch back. “What was that?”

“Nothing!” The smaller man said, sweating. Vegeta smelled something acidic on the air.

“Go change your pants.” Vegeta snapped. “Preferably at your own house.”

“Vegeta! He’s our guest!” Bulma shrieked, getting in Vegeta’s face.

The Prince glared at her. “No, he’s your guest. The beta male and Tarble are mine. If he wishes to disrespect my bloodline, then he can deal with a couple of insults.”

Bulma glared back. “If Goku were still around, you wouldn’t be this comfortable with insulting his best friend.”

“Oh please, Kakarot knows that a proper warrior can defend himself. If the shrimp can’t do that, then he should just give up.” The prince growled. How dare she bring Kakarot into this!

Yamcha and Tarble stared at the two as they continued to argue. Tarble pondered the name to himself. Who was this Kakarot? A smile came to his face. All he needed was time; sooner or later he would know the truth.

“How about I take the boy and leave your sorry ass?!” Vegeta growled.

“You can’t do that, Vegeta! He’s my son, too!” Bulma cried after him.

“Bullshit!” Vegeta snapped. “I will not have you turning my son into some weakling!” The saiyan prince cursed. He almost wished for some earth shattering catastrophe. Then she would have nothing to say on the matter.

Bulma tapped her foot on the ground. “Well, then, if that’s the way you feel, I’ll get the papers in the morning. We can end this sham of a marriage right now!”

Vegeta almost smirked. He was a free man. Before he could answer, the beta male stepped in. “I wouldn’t just agree to that, Vegeta.”

Bulma frowned. “Stay out of this, Yamcha.”

“Get a lawyer before you sign anything over.” Yamcha said. “She might try and have you sign over Trunks like that.”

Bulma turned red with anger, telling Vegeta that that was her plan all along. “Yamcha, you fucking traitor!”

Yamcha shrugged. “Says the woman that’s been eyeing Tien since we got here. Besides, we all know that everyone’s had a free pass at that.”

Bulma began to shriek at them, but no one seemed to care. It seemed that all of her party goers had left.

Tarble stared at his brother. Vegeta had his arms crossed, he was debating something. “I will stay here for the time being.” Vegeta said.

Bulma’s eyes narrowed. “So you’re going to keep freeloading!”

“If my son is here, I will stay here. But I will never touch you again. You can go after Mr. Clean, but I will not let either of you taint my son.” Vegeta growled.

“He’s mine, Vegeta.” Bulma glared.

Vegeta smirked. “He’s a warrior. Not some heir to some lackluster company.” He knew that Capsule Corp really wasn’t that, but it made her blow up so it was worth it. The Prince ignored it as he turned to his brother and the beta male. “You two can head home now. I can deal with this.”

Tarble stared at his brother then nodded. Vegeta had seen worse after all. “Call me if you need anything, I can always give you advice.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “I’m not a child. Why would I need to get advice from you?”

Tarble made to laugh. “I don’t know. But it’s just a thought.” He knew that he shouldn’t be laughing. This was the end of a marriage, but it looked like his brother would be happier.

Yamcha put his arm on Tarble’s shoulder, telling him that they should leave. Seconds later, the two of them flew up and away, leaving the arguing couple on the lawn of Capsule Corp.

* * *

 

As the two of them made it up the elevator, there was a sober feeling. What was going to happen now?

Yamcha took Tarble’s hand. “I don’t regret it.”

Tarble smiled back at him. “So you like my bets then?”

“Just don’t expect to win the next one.” The human said.

“Dream on, Lover Boy.”

The End.


End file.
